Cazadores de Sombras: El heredero de sangre (Sizzy)
by NarcisaMcLean
Summary: Isabelle y Simon se han casado, y ambos han conseguido mejorar las relaciones entre los nefilims y subterráneos. Cuando todo parece ir bien, se desencadenan xtraños sucesos que ponen en riesgo nuevamente a los Cazadores de Sombras. Frente a estos hechos, Simon e Isabelle deciden enfrascarse en una nueva aventura con sus amigos y se encontraran con nuevos enemigos...
1. La boda de Simon e Isabelle

**Sr. y Sra. Lewis **

_"_**_Negro_**_ para la cacería de la noche_

_Para la muerte y el dolor__, _**_blanco_**_es el color__,_

_De _**_oro _**_el vestido de novia debe ser,_

_Y__**rojo**__ para un encantamiento hacer…"_

El sol estaba lo suficientemente resplandeciente, los tacones de no menos de siete centímetros se movían con aceleración de un lado para el otro, todo el mundo la miraba extrañado, no era normal que alguien como ella se desesperada tanto.

— Maryse — Susurró Jocelyn Garroway mientras acomodaba un dorado adorno de flores en un pilar — ¿Podrías controlarte?

Maryse Lightwood, era una de las cazadoras de sombras más fuertes que habían existido en la época de Valentine, por lo mismo, él la había tentado a formar parte del círculo, olvidando esa parte de oscuridad, Maryse era una mujer excepcional, todo el mundo lo decía, incluso Robert Lightwood, su marido. Pero jamás estaba nerviosa, por nada, jamás.

Incluso le había enseñado a su hija Isabelle a mantener el control, eran cazadoras de sombras, y debían hacerle honor a su raza.

_"Primero eres una cazadora de sombras, después una señorita" _Era lo que le había escuchado a Adele Fairchild decirle a su hija Jocelyn una vez, en el Instituto. Y luego Jocelyn bromeaba de eso con Luke, cuando estaban en el círculo, diciendo que era una típica frase antigua de la familia Fairchild. Sin embargo Maryse le había encontrado razón, por lo tanto ella e Isabelle eran la clase de guerreras que deseaban demostrar ser.

— No puedo — dijo Maryse mirando como se levantaba un altar con magia, ella estaba al tanto de toda la organización del evento — Elodie, no espera, un poco más al centro. Sí, eso es. — Luego miró a la pelirroja — Lo siento, Jocelyn. Es que… es la boda de Izzy.

— Entiendo — Dijo Jocelyn, quien aun tenía que aceptar que su hija Clary estuviera ahora comprometida con Jace, eso significaría que se casarían pronto, aunque no estaba segura de cuanto, pero frente a cualquier cosa, casados o no, Jace y Clary, estarían juntos de todas maneras. — También tuve que organizar mi boda con Luke, años atrás.

— ¿Y todo va bien? — Preguntó Maryse — Quiero decir… ¿Entre ustedes?

Jocelyn asintió con la cabeza.

— Maryse, Simon no va a defraudar a Isabelle. — Le dijo tocándole el hombro — Él la ama más que a cualquier mujer en el mundo. Además lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, es el mejor amigo de Clary, y es muy leal a quienes quiere, él quiere a tu hija. — _"No hará lo de Robert_" pensó Jocelyn, pero se limitó a decirlo.

— Lo sé — Suspiró Maryse — Es que… con todo esto de la boda, y el hecho de que se case tan joven, me preocupa, además siempre creí que mis hijos se casarían algún día con un cazador de sombras, sino que resultaron liados con submundos, no es que me desagraden, solo que…

— ¿Qué?

— Alec volvió con Magnus Bane, y es brujo. Isabelle se casará con Simon, y es un vampiro, y Max… — Su voz se tensó en ese instante — No sé que hubiese pasado con él…

— Maryse

— Y Jace, bueno él si va a estar con una cazadora de sombras, excelente como es Clary. Pero en el fondo, Jace no es un Lightwood, aunque lo sintamos como uno, aunque lo queramos, él es un Herondale. El _Hermano Zachariah_… — Luego se corrigió —Bueno, James Carstairs le dijo todo lo que sabía sobre la familia Herondale y su lealtad, entonces Jace ha estado interesado en continuar con su línea sanguínea.

— Él siempre será tu hijo— Dijo Jocelyn — Siendo Jace Wayland, Morgenstern, o Herondale. Siempre será tu Jace. Y se crio como un Lightwood.

— Estoy de acuerdo, solo que… ¿Qué pasará con Alec e Izzy? No son inmortales como Magnus o Simon, y yo solo quiero que sean felices.

— Y sigan con el Legado Lightwood — Dijo Jocelyn divertida — Vele el lado bueno, serán una nueva raza de cazadores de sombras si acaso tiene hijos.

— ¿Pero si La Clave y el Consejo no lo aceptan…? —

— Lo harán, Clary usará sus runas para que sus amigos sean felices, ten fe, en que lo hará. Y vuelvo a insistir, Simon cuidará bien de Isabelle y la hará feliz, al igual que Magnus con Alec, confía en ellos.

Maryse convencida sonrío

— Estoy segura de que Jace también hará inmensamente feliz a Clary — dijo — Ambos se lo merecen.

A la Sala de Los Acuerdos llegó Luke acompañado de Jordan y Maia, y varios lobos de su manada, se habían unido para ayudar a decorar la situación de la boda entre Isabelle y Simon, también se habían unido unos vampiros.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen los invitados? — Preguntó Jordan impaciente

— Poco tiempo — Aseguró Jocelyn, quien saludo con un beso tierno a su esposo. — Clary, está encargada de venir con Isabelle.

— ¿Y Simon? — Preguntó Maryse

— Viene en camino — Dijo Maia, mientras arreglaba inquietamente su vestido, se sentía completamente incomoda porque los odiaba. Solo pudo calmarse cuando Jordan Kyle le susurró al oído que se veía hermosa, y así se mantuvo serena mientras arreglaban todo, pero aun ella miraba a Jordan con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Clary se miraba así misma al espejo, intentaba arreglar las ondas de su cabello pelirrojo detrás de un sofisticado moño que se había hecho, Isabelle y Simon, la habían escogido como Dama de Honor al igual que a Maia Roberts, y ambas acordaron usar vestidos cortos, con detalles dorados en tiritas, al menos era el vestido distinto al que ella usó en la boda de su madre con Luke. Clary recordó ese momento con ensoñación, jurando jamás olvidarlo, era un instante feliz, así como el instante en el que Jace le pidió que fuera su esposa.

— ¡Te ves increíble! — Dijo una voz detrás de ella. Era Isabelle.

Clary miró a Isabelle, que se veía increíblemente perfecta en su vestido de novia, era de seda y dorado, como se casaban los cazadores de sombras, ya que el blanco para ellos era el color de luto.

— Gracias, Izzy — Dijo Clary mirándola bien — Tú también te ves increíble.

Y era verdad, Isabelle tenía la altura suficiente como para usar el vestido ajustado que llevaba, y eso la hacía verse lo suficientemente esbelta, llevaba algunos encajes en las mangas, y tenía un escote en V, que dejaba relucir su precioso collar de rubí, el vestido de ella, tenía algunas caídas de anchura desde sus caderas hacia sus tobillos, pero no lo suficiente, por recomendación de ella, ya que ella quería verse guapa, no estigmatizada como princesa mundana.

El dorado del vestido hacía también que Isabelle se viera lo suficientemente resplandeciente, el vestido no tenía mangas, así que podía ver las runas en sus brazos, y algunas cicatrices, que si bien, ella en un momento ella se avergonzó de llevarlas, ya que no era normal en una chica, Simon le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

— Debería hacerte un moño en el cabello — Comentó Clary. Isabelle asintió, sentándose en frente del mostrador de su habitación de su casa en Idris. Tomó el negro cabello de la cazadora, y comenzó a trazarlo con agilidad, levantándolo y dándole algunos giros, que le recordó el día en que Isabelle le había hecho un fino moño para asistir a la fiesta de Magnus, y recordó también que había metido las patas, al preguntarle si Alec era gay.

Isabelle quedó sorprendida, el moño que le hizo Clary estaba muy retocado.

— Has mejorado — Le dijo Isabelle

— Gracias. — Dijo Clary, y terminó de arreglar los últimos adornos del vestido de Isabelle — Iz…

— ¿Sí?

— Cuida a Simon, es mi mejor amigo.

— No tienes que decírmelo, lo haré — Dijo la Cazadora de Sombras, mientras miraba a Robert Lightwood, su padre un poco más viejo por los años pero con una increíble fuerza de un digno Hijo del Ángel, ella le tendió el brazo a su padre.

Isabelle volteó para ver una vez más a Clary, ambas amigas se sonrieron, y la pelirroja le deseo buena suerte en su matrimonio, ella se apresuró para llegar junto a los invitados, antes que la novia.

Robert Lightwood estaba nervioso, llevaba torpemente a Isabelle por el pasillo de su casa hasta el portal que Magnus Bane, les tenían preparados para ello.

— Hija — Susurró Robert antes de que atravesaran al lugar de bodas

— ¿Padre?

La miró con sus potentes ojos azules, jamás creyó que Isabelle se casará, pues ya le habían llegado rumores de que estaría interesada en ser una Hermana de Hierro, ahora era diferente, se casaría con un submundo, con el Daylighter, pero eso a Robert ya no le importaba, le importaba ahora la felicidad de su guerrera, de su pequeña Izzy.

— Que en el nombre del Ángel seas muy feliz, hija mía.

La Sala de Los Acuerdos estaba repleta, todos estaban arreglados para el momento de la boda, algunos Hermanos Silenciosos asistieron, ya que ellos, son lo que encabezan las ceremonias nefilims, al igual como cuando los padres les ponen los nombres a sus hijos.

Todos estaban expectantes, Clary buscaba entre las personas la llegada de su prometido, pero se sentía decepcionada de no verlo aun, lo esperaba ansiosa. Sintió abrir la puerta, y levantó la mirada, ahí estaban Jace, caminando con una enorme sonrisa hacia ella, acompañando a Simon, el novio saludó a varios invitados, y se posicionó en su lugar, y espero… vio a Clary y le sonrió, ella le deseo suerte. Luego le dirigió una mirada a Jace, y este se acercó a ella dándole un beso.

Ya todo estaba listo, faltaba la llegada de Isabelle.

— Bueno — Dijo Magnus a Simon, antes de que el Hermano Enoch — Las mejores cosas se hacen esperar.

Y tenía razón, abriendo las puertas de La Sala de Los Acuerdos, entró Robert Lightwood llevando del brazo a su hija, quien se veía lo suficientemente hermosa en su dorado vestido de novia, todos quedaron sorprendidos, Isabelle Lightwood lucía como la estrella brillante de Belén, con sus tacones altos, caminaba como una experta modelo, con la frente erguida, y muy digna. Simon pudo ver las delicadas runas que decoraban el corsé del vestido, y ella vio que Simon llevaba unas runas doradas tejidas en traje negro que usaba.

Robert conmocionado dejó a su hija al frente de Simon, y antes de irse, le dirigió una sonrisa a ambos.

Era un momento muy especial, era la boda de Simon e Isabelle, no debía ser arruinada, ambos enamorados se miraron y sonrieron, Clary notó que había mucha complicidad entre ellos, incluso mucho más que la que ella tenía con él siendo amigos desde niños. Maryse estaba al lado de su hijo Alec y de Magnus, y entre ellos estaba Jace, y luego Clary, y todos estaban muy felices, ya que por fin, uno de los hechos más importantes que esperaban se concretaba.

Isabelle y Simon, se casarían, la segunda boda entre una nefilim y un submundo, que Clary presenciaba después de la boda de su madre y Luke, era un nuevo comienzo en Idris.

El Hermano Enoch se pusó en medio de ambos, y comenzó a dirigir la ceremonia de matrimonio en el mundo de las sombras. _"Comenzamos con la Unión de Bodas en el Nombre del Ángel Raziel, de una Hija del Ángel, Isabelle Lightwood y de un Hijo de La Noche, Simon Lewis. Procedemos a enlazarlos por los ritos celestiales…"_

_"Simon Macabeo Lewis"_ habló el Hermano Enoch mirando fijamente a este _"Debes repetirle los siguientes votos a tu futura esposa… _

— Solo denme un minuto — Rogó Simon — Quiero, dar mis votos… de una manera diferente, a pesar de que soy un Submundo, yo nací siendo un… bueno ustedes le llaman mundano, yo era mundano, antes de involucrarme en el mundo de los Cazadores de Sombras. — Dijo sonriendo y mirando a Clary, su fiel amiga. — Quiero hacer mis votos de boda, de la forma en que yo siempre quise hacerlo, si me permiten…

El Hermano Enoch hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza. _"Bueno"_

Simon se colocó directamente en frente de Isabelle, la miró con detención, con su vestido de oro ajustado a su figura, con un moño adornando su oscuro cabello, con el collar de rubí resplandeciente en medio de su pecho, y con esos seductores ojos negros tan brillantes, tan oscuros y a la vez brillantes.

Él se aclaró la garganta, todos lo miraban y comenzó a hablar:

— Isabelle Sophia Lightwood — Comenzó Simon — Sabrás que antes de conocerte mi vida era ordinaria, normal, mundana y… bueno, yo estaba enamorado de otra persona, sé que siempre has creído que esa persona ha sido importante para mí, y quiero decirte que lo es, no estoy enamorado de ella, deje de estarlo hace mucho tiempo, pero la quiero y es mi mejor amiga. El punto es que, ella es tan importante para mí, así como lo es Becky, así como mi madre, aunque ella me odie por ser vampiro, incluso como tú. Uno siempre cree que solo hay un solo amor en su vida, muchos hablan del primer gran amor, y que nadie puede olvidarlo. Yo digo lo contrario, tú, hiciste que me diera cuenta de eso y muchas cosas más, de que existía un mundo oculto bajo el que yo creía conocer, que _todas las historias son ciertas_, que incluso si bebes un trago de hada puedes terminar convertida en una fea rata — Dijo, y varios se rieron en eso, incluso Jace — Me di cuenta de que eras lo suficientemente hermosa, y que eras demasiado para mí, desde el momento en que bailamos juntos por primera vez, e incluso después de eso creí que era por mi "encanto vampírico" — Clary rodó los ojos — Aunque sé que eso no existe. Isabelle, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida, quiero decirte que… cambiaste mi vida, aunque no esté ciertamente vivo, completamente. — Miró hacia el suelo, pensando que quizás estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero quería expresar todo lo que sentía por ella. — Lo siento, no soy muy bueno con las palabras, Iz. No soy como otros chicos… — Se había acostumbrado a decir eso, pues se había quedado pegado en sus dieciséis, mientras ella tenía veinte dos pero se veía tan jovial como siempre— Te amo. Y quiero estar contigo, sé que soy inmortal y que viviré muchos años más, pero quiero que estés conmigo — él le tomó ambas manos a Isabelle que estaba completamente conmovida, con los ojos vidriosos con lágrimas queriendo salir, y eso que ella nunca lloraba.

— ¡Oh, Simon!

— Isabelle, no quiero una vida eterna si tú no estás en ella. — Dijo con mayor honestidad — Estos son mis votos de boda, quiero amarte, respetarte, y cuidarte, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la tierra de ángeles y demonios, aunque la muerte nos separe, prometo hacerte feliz mientras vivas, y si mueres antes que yo, seré mucho más errante de lo que fui en un tiempo, y no descansaré hasta unirme a ti, a donde sea que tu estés, porque te amo Isabelle Lightwood. Te amo, y no quiero nada más que estar a tu lado.

La gran parte de los invitados estaba conmovidos, Maryse estaba muy emocionada siendo contenida por Robert, Jocelyn tenía razón, Simon amaba a su hija.

— Eso fue hermoso — susurró Clary mientras caían ligeras lágrimas de felicidad por sus mejillas.

— Sí — dijo Jace a su lado — Pero yo soy mucho más hermoso.

Clary rió por la bajo, a pesar del tiempo, Jace iba a seguir siendo Jace, _su Jace._

Antes de que el Hermano Enoch hablara, se vio interrumpido por Isabelle.

— Lo siento, es que quiero decir mis votos a Simon. — Dijo la Cazadora de Sombras, ella miró al vampiro diurno fijamente — Simon… Lewis — Dijo ella temblorosa, nunca había sido lo suficientemente expresiva, estaba lo suficientemente llorosa como para comenzar a decir una palabra — Toda mi vida, me he dedicado a ser una Cazadora de Sombras, fuerte e admirable, una excelente luchadora, para sentirme orgullosa de ser una nefilim, y darle alegrías a mis padres, a mis hermanos… — Pensó en el pequeño Max, y eso hizo que se le hiciera más chiquitito su corazón — Sé que lo hice, salvo que a veces me rebelaba contra mis padres y salía con algunos submundos, salí con varios chicos, que nunca tomé en serio… hasta que llegaste tú. Simplemente tú siendo el mundano más mundano que haya visto en mi vida, y me pareciste agradable, solo… perdón por haberte dejado como una rata. — Simon sonrió, ya quería olvidar ese singular momento — Cuando te transformaron en un vampiro, me acerque más a ti, pensando que quizás en ese momento tenías posibilidades de que yo te gustara, era bastante improbable, ya que tú eras diferente, siempre has sido y serás diferente, pero eso no significa que no seas especial para mí, te amo. — Simon articuló unas palabras en hebreo, "te amo" le dijo también, Isabelle se aclaró la garganta — Usualmente se les marcan dos runas a los cazadores de sombras cuando se casan, la runa del amor, y la de unión de bodas, en el brazo y el pecho, sabemos que no podemos marcarte, así que… te daré algo en donde todos sepan que eres mío…

Aunque Simon no lo encontraba necesario, pues él sabía que su corazón, era solo de ella, vio como ella descendía su mirada hacia su mano derecha, y se quitaba de su dedo anular un anillo, quien Isabelle se lo puso en la pálida mano del Daylighter, el anillo tenía una "L" y motivos de llamitas de fuego.

— Ahora tienes mi anillo — Dijo Isabelle mirando a los ojos a Simon — El anillo de la familia Lightwood.

Y chocaron los ojos negros con los ojos castaños en intensas miradas de amor, ya estaba casi consumado el matrimonio, le tatuarían las runas a Isabelle mientras Simon sostenía su mano, una vez hecho eso, Clary había sacado la estela de su bolsillo y ante la mirada atónita de Jace, subió al podio, e hizo una runa en frente de sus amigos, era una runa similar a la runa "Alianza" solo que está era capaz de enlazar a Nefilims con los Submundos. El matrimonio estaba hecho, ya no habría diferencias, y Clary no podía olvidar ese detalle, pues era dama de honor y había hecho la misma runa en la boda de su madre con Luke.

Clary bajó del podio, y se colocó al lado de Jace, entrelazando sus manos y sus dedos entre ellos, sonriéndose pues todo ahora iría bien.

_"En el Nombre del Ángel, hemos terminado de enlazar a Simon Macabeo Lewis, Hijo de la Noche elegido como guerrero del cielo e Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, Hija del Ángel de corazón puro, ahora son marido y mujer_" Dijo el Hermano Enoch, y con eso la pareja selló su vínculo con un beso apasionado, acariciándose sus labios mientras ella echaba sus brazos al cuello de su hombre, y él tomaba delicadamente su cintura.

— Por favor Magnus — Rogó Alec suavemente — Aquí no.

Magnus rió por lo bajo, mientras besaba fehacientemente su cuello, para luego besar su manzana de Adán y morder pasionalmente la boca de su muchacho de ojos azules: — Tú no sabes decirme que no, Alexander Lightwood — Dijo Magnus — Además nadie nos ve…

— _Ma- Magnus_ — Masculló Alec intentando sacárselo de encima, pues en la celebración de la boda de su hermana y Simon, su novio bebió sin querer demasiadas bebidas de hadas, lo que hacía que no se comportara en la forma en que un Magnus sobrio lo haría _— Oh Magnus_ — Gimió Alec, mientras su novio lo empujaba en contra de un muro de uno de los pasillos de la Sala de los Acuerdos, y comenzaba a acariciarlo con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, levantando parte de su camisa y tocando su abdomen, sintiendo los cosquilleos que solo Magnus le provocaba, y se maldijo a sí mismo por dejar que solo alguien como él, lo hiciera perder los estribos. Al parecer al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn no le importaba, no era la primera vez que estaba bajo efectos de la euforia de la bebida de Hada — _¡Por el A- Ángel!_ — Alec no podía hacer mucho pues Magnus se había puesto a besar su abdomen con una ardiente pasión, que si el mismo nefilim podría soportar por mucho tiempo, era preferible hacerlo en otro lado — ¡Es la boda de mi hermana!... Magnus… _¡Oh Magnus!_ — Sus mejillas estaban lo suficientemente rojas, la sangre corría a full por su cuerpo, mientras las tarántulas manos del brujo se disponían a atacar su pantalón, esto hubiese llegado a mayores si cierta persona intrépida no los hubiese interrumpido.

— Por favor — Rogó Jace, mientras se quedaba mirando la escena sin sorprenderse — No quiero saber detalles tu vida vida sexual con mi parabatai, hay cosas privadas que son privadas.

Magnus rodó los ojos, y acarició suavemente en la mejilla a Alec, susurrándole en el oído: _Aku cinta kamu._

— Eso me suena familiar — Dijo Simon llegando cerca de Jace — Como cuando me dijiste "_La sangre para ti… es sangre"_. Eso me demuestra lo bueno que eres con las definiciones. — Y luego miró a Magnus y a Alec — ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

—No crees que ya es bastante obvio lo que están haciendo, vampiro — Murmuró Jace — Magnus se está devorando a mi parabatai…

— Y al parecer le gusta…

— Son novios — Dijo Jace

— Magnus bebió bebida de Hada — Dijo Alec intentando separarse de él, y lo miró con ternura, levantando su cabeza — Por favor… acá no, podrían vernos y… tienes que hacer el Portal para que Simon e Izzy se vayan de Luna de Miel.

El brujo asintió con la cabeza, y estaba por disponerse a arreglarse pero antes le dio un beso apasionado a su novio, quien estaba ligeramente sorprendido. Magnus se alejó caminando hacia en medio de la fiesta y se dispuso a crear el portal de despedida.

La fiesta fue una gran celebración todos saludaban a los novios, y les daban abrazos y buenos deseos, finalmente era el momento en que todo terminara. Jocelyn y Luke se despidieron de la pareja, dándole consejos, respectivamente luego se despidieron de Simon, Maia y Jordan, entre otros vampiros y otros submundos, de Isabelle se despidió de Helen y Aline, el Cónsul, y varios miembros de La Clave, todos despedían a la pareja, quien se iban llenos de regalos.

Jace se despidió de Isabelle al igual que lo hizo Alec, ambos estaban felices y a la vez tristes pues se iría por un tiempo su hermana, la irritable, sofisticada, y aguerrida Izzy, _"No es un adiós después de todo"_ Les había dicho ella con lágrimas en sus ojos, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Clary, dándole las gracias, ya que si ella no hubiese llegado desde el mundo mundano, jamás hubiese conocido a alguien como Simon.

— Mamá — Susurró Isabelle, su madre estaba llorando a mares por la felicidad, ambas mujeres se abrazaron mutuamente despidiéndose con palabras de cariño.

Simon se despidió de sus amigos, también de Jace, Alec y de un extraño Magnus que estaba excesivamente feliz, el portal estaba listo, solo debían pensar en el lugar que alguna vez hubieran estado y quisieran ir, esta vez, dependía de Isabelle.

— Cuídate mucho, Simon — Dijo Clary dándole un abrazo, agradeciéndole por ser el mejor amigo que ella pudo haber tenido — Adiós.

— Cuídate mucho, Fray —Le dijo él — Nos veremos pronto.

Se limitaron a decir alguna otra palabra, pues se habían dicho mucho en todos sus años de amistad, pero quizás no era suficiente, antes de que Simon tomara delicadamente la mano de Izzy, vio la figura de Rebecca Lewis, la hermana de Simon, que llegaba corriendo gritando su nombre, Maia y Jordan sonreían entre sí, ellos habían planeado esa llegada.

— ¡Simon! —

— Becky — Lágrimas de sangre corrían por sus ojos, y fue corriendo a su encuentro a abrazarla — ¡Becks… Oh Becky! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

— Eso no importa — Dijo Rebecca — Lo que importa es que no me perdería la boda de mi hermanito, perdón por haber llegado tarde — Simon ya había recibido muchas emociones ese día —Tan solo espero, que no perdamos el contacto, prométeme que me vendrás a ver a lo menos, un día por mes

— No Becky, siempre, iré cada vez que pueda — Simon no dejaba de abrazar a su hermana — Dile a mamá que la amo, aunque ella siga creyendo que soy un monstruo.

— Lo entenderá — Dijo Becky. Pues le había pedido a Clary que fuera con ella a hablar con su madre y explicar la situación de su hijo, toda la historia, desde el Pandemónium, hasta cuando acabaron con Jonathan Morgenstern. — Toma, era de papá. Creí que sería un buen regalo de bodas — Era un colgante con la estrella de David, símbolo judío.

— Gracias Becky — Dijo Simon mirando con cariño a su hermana, se despidió de ella, y sostuvo en su mano la cadenita.

— Ya es tiempo — Dijo Magnus un poco mareado — Ya saben las indicaciones.

Fueron las últimas despedidas, el Portal estaba listo, Simon enlazó sus dedos con los de Isabelle, mirándose con complicidad atravesaron y se fueron a pasar un buen tiempo, juntos.

_"Eres mi amigo, donde quieras que estés, Simon Lewis."_ pensó Clary. "_Siempre serás mi mejor amigo_."

La inmensa casa blanca anticuada estaba ahí, aparecieron a través del portal, los recién casados contemplándolo todo, era majestuosamente bella, enorme, la casa tenía una glorieta circular frente a ella, poseía columnas pulcras, que hacían parecer a un Panteón Griego.

Tenía unos bellos jardines, llenos de rosas y flores de diversas especies, como crisantemos de bronce - naranja, que a Isabelle le pareció un detalle muy bonito para ser una casa muy anticuada.

— ¿Ha estado aquí antes, Sra. Lewis? — Preguntó tiernamente Simon, mientras miraba desde Isabelle hacia la casona.

Izzy sonrió.

— ¿Sra. Lewis? Eso es nuevo.

— Eres mi esposa, podrías llevar mi apellido. Además suena lindo "_Isabelle Lewis_"

— Muy lindo — Dijo ella — Para una nueva Cazadora de Sombras. — Luego recordó la pregunta — Sí, he estado aquí. Cuando era una niña vine aquí con mis padres y Alec, tenía yo al menos solo cinco años, fue un verano, esto es Londres y esta casona, era la antigua casa de la familia Lightwood, después de mucho tiempo fue reconstruida por mi abuelos en sus tiempos, y de vez en cuando venían aquí cuando no estaban en Idris.

— Es una casa muy bonita, Sra. Lewis — Dijo Simon tomando las maletas que habían dejado, entrando a la casa — ¿Entramos?

Ella aceptó, tomaron las maletas y entraron juntos a la Casona Chiswick de Los antiguos Lightwood, dentro de ella, se podían ver algunos cuadros antiguos, como el de una familia, de un hombre de cara angulosa, acompañado de una bella mujer y sus hijos, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, Simon se acercó al cuadro y se dio cuenta, que abajo decían sus nombre _"Benedict Lightwood y Barbara Lightwood, con sus hijos Gideon, Tatiana y Gabriel" _

— Tus antepasados tenían los ojos verdes… y eran distintos a los que son tú y Alec.

— Hasta que uno de ellos — Dijo Isabelle señalando al viejo cuadro — se casó con una galesa, decía mi abuelo, era de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules, y de ahí que todos los Lightwood llevaban el cabello oscuro, pero todos llevaban ojos verdes, excepto, yo y Alec, con ojos negros y azules.

— Me gustan tus ojos negros, son únicos en el mundo. — Dijo él tomándola de la cintura.

— Dejemos a mis antepasado de lado, y disfrutemos de nuestro tiempo juntos, vampiro — Suspiró Isabelle — ¿Vienes conmigo a mirar Londres por la tarde?

— Jamás he estado en Londres — Dijo Simon — Aceptaré su oferta Sra. Lewis

— Simon — Dijo Izzy sonriendo — Deja de llamarme así, o de paso te obligaré a que todo el mundo te llame Sr. Lightwood.

— Me parece, seremos _Isabelle Lewis_ y _Simon Lightwood_ — E Isabelle se puso a reír, pasaron por el jardín italiano que aun poseía estatuas griegas desde hace siglo y medio, ambos treparon el mudo sin cuidado, con agilidad y se sentaron ahí, a esperar al atardecer.

Isabelle se acomodó sobre el hombro de Simon, mirando juntos a través del muro de la Ancestral Casa de Los Lightwood, el atardecer, anaranjado, resplandeciente y brillante, iluminándolos a ambos, sin afectar a su esposo, viendo como el traje oscuro le hacía buenos matices con su pálida piel, y él vio como el vestido dorado era mucho más luminiscente que el propio sol, que comenzaba ya a descender.

— Es hermoso — Dijo Simon, y luego dirigió su mirada a Isabelle.

— Lo es, pero no es más hermoso si tú, no estas aquí conmigo —Dijo Isabelle

— Te amo Iz

— Yo también te amo, Simon.

Estaban juntos de forma oficial, finalmente. Eso era lo que importaba.

Y ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, con esa cara de enamorados totales, donde expresaban todo lo que sentían sin hablar, sin tocarse, ni besarse, ya tendrían tiempo durante toda su Luna de Miel para eso, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y ambos lo hicieron, como quien mira a _"la única estrella brillante del cielo"._


	2. Setecientas sombras de Bane

**Setecientas Sombras de Bane**

_La ropa desaparece_

_Y quedas vulnerable ante mí,_

_Ante mi deseo extasiado_

_Por dominar tus caderas enardecidas;_

_De tus glúteos apoderarme con mis manos_

_Y guiarte al infinito de mi ser;_

_Toma con tu boca mi piel,_

_Tierna flor de primavera,_

_Que quiero vencer al tiempo,_

_A la disputa del amor y lo correcto,_

_Que sólo hay una vida_

_Y la mía se pierde en tu cuerpo._

El estar atado con unos fuertes lazos a los barrotes de la cama, no era algo que a Alec, le gustase demasiado, estar atado no era para nada placentero para él, a no ser de que el estar en esas condiciones fuesen obra del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, ahí, la situación era diferente.

Su respiración subía y bajaba, sentía el ardor de sus tetillas, cuando los dientes de su brujo mordían con suavidad cada uno de ellos, reclamando su dominación por sobre él. De vez en cuando las manos de Magnus Bane lo recorrían de la cabeza a los pies, acariciando y quizás dando unos golpecitos sobre su cuerpo hasta dejarlo un tanto enrojecido.

Técnicamente, Alec no veía nada, ya que según Magnus sería más excitante para él, el que solo se dedicara a sentir las sensaciones de una noche de amor pasional.

— Tranquilo, todo está bien — La voz ronroneante de gatito salvaje de Magnus penetraba en la voz de Alec mientras las tarántulas de sus manos se dignaban a recorrer, lo que antes le había estado prohibido —Ahora, ¿En qué estábamos?

Le bajó los bóxers con mucho cuidado, y con las mejillas un tanto ruborizadas por la bebida de hada, el éxtasis y el ver el miembro viril de su novio, lo hizo casi delirar.

— Magnus — Gimió Alec

—Lightwood — Dijo Magnus — Yo voy a tener la última palabra esta vez…

— Magnus, por favor… — Imploró el cazador de sombras, que ya no podía seguir aguantando tantos deseos contenidos.

— No, no, no — Rio por lo bajo, el brujo — Este es tu castigo, por haberte negado a hacerlo conmigo en aquel pasillo

— ¡Era la boda de Isabelle! — Gimió él intentando soltarse de sus amarras —Magnus, por favor, deten…

Pero Magnus Bane no iba a dejar su brazo a torcer, ni menos en frente de Alec Lightwood, es más, estaba técnicamente tocando su miembro masturbándolo, Alec no lo veía con la venda en sus ojos, pero si podía sentir el tacto de la mano de su novio sobre su intimidad, subía y bajaba, acariciando de un lado a otro, como si el mismo Magnus intentara crear una clásica escultura de arcilla, de una arcilla que a cada tacto se mantenía erguida como el obelisco en la capital de Argentina, y duro como una roca.

"_Maldita sea"_ pensó Alec, ya que jamás pensó que Magnus fuese tan dominante en el sexo, después de beber, algo de las hadas. "_La culpa es de Jace_" volvió a pensar mientras la mano de Magnus seguía moviéndose constantemente sobre su miembro erecto. Jace tuvo la grandiosa idea de dejar bebida de hadas, de casi todos los sabores y potencias, durante la fiesta de bodas de Simon e Isabelle, solo para ver como los invitados corrían desnudos por las calles de Idris con cornamentas de ciervos, y gritando que eran los mejores cazadores de sombras del mundo.

Obviamente muchos cazadores de sombras quedaron más borrachos y lacios que hojas que caen de los árboles en otoño, sin embargo, la teoría de Jace no ocurrió, más bien, parecía haberle ocurrido solo esa experiencia a él mismo.

Magnus, para poco fortuna del mismo Alec, bebió demasiados bebidas de hada, provocándole otro tipo de sensaciones que en los nefilims jamás ocurriría, es más, en los brujos tenía un efecto afrodisiaco personal, o en algunos casos, de viagra.

— Tú no quieres que yo pare. ¿O sí? — Preguntó Magnus demasiado cerquita de su piel pélvica, Alec sentía su respiración cerca de su pene, estaba cruzando el límite, a Magnus, de vez en cuando le gustaba experimentar el riesgo en este tipo de cosas. — ¿Paro?

Alec estaba en una encrucijada. ¿Qué era lo que quería realmente?

— Yo… yo…

— ¿Sí o no?

El cazador de sombras no supo que responder, solo de su boca soltó un gemido que incentivó al submundo a seguir con su ritual tocador, definitivamente la respuesta para él, era que sí.

Pasaron tan solo unos segundos para que de la mano pasara a los labios, transformándose en el mejor sexo oral que Alec pudo haber recibido.

— _Ma- Magnus_ — Masculló Alec intentando quitar su venda de los ojos, pero le era imposible. _— Oh Magnus_ — Gimió Alec, mientras su novio utilizaba la lengua para darle placer en su debilidad.

— Shh… — Dijo el brujo — No te está pasando nada malo.

¡Evidentemente no era nada malo! Al menos para Magnus, quien era el más feliz con todo esto, y quizás también el mismo Alec, si es que aclara de una vez por todo, que una de sus actividades favoritas para hacer con su novio era tener sexo duro.

— Sabes lo que significa cuando yo quiero que ocurra… ¿Oh no, Alexander? —preguntó Magnus mientras sus dedos recorrían sus muslos — No sabes decirme que no, no puedes decirme que no, y… no DEBES decirme que "no"

— No, Magnus, no —Le había dicho el nefilim, y el brujo más caliente aun, comenzó a besar su miembro de una manera que podría ser casi celestial, Alec se estaba volviendo loco, sus manos que estaban atadas, se aferraban a la cuerda o a los barrotes de la cama para poder lidiar con esto, gritaba su nombre, porque una parte de sí, no se sentía satisfecho con esto.

Alec Lightwood quería más.

_Siempre quiere más._

Así estuvo durante una buena cantidad de tiempo, hasta que su brujo decidió liberarlo temporalmente de su castigo, quitándole la venda, solo para ver como destellaban esos enormes ojos azules.

"_Lo mejor, siempre queda para el final_" pensó Magnus, cuando decidió comenzar la ropa de la forma más erótica que Alec pudo haber visto en su persona, él era suyo, solo suyo, aunque haya tenido su extenso pasado, pero no importaba, ahora él era de Magnus, y Magnus era suyo, y quien osase ponerle un dedo encima a su brujo, sería una criatura rostizada por el fuego celestial, sin antes ser perforada por los cuchillos serafines.

— _Por favor Magnus — Rogó Alec suavemente — Aquí no._

_Magnus rió por lo bajo, mientras besaba fehacientemente su cuello, para luego besar su manzana de Adán y morder pasionalmente la boca de su muchacho de ojos azules: — Tú no sabes decirme que no, Alexander Lightwood — Dijo Magnus — Además nadie nos ve…_

¡Por el ángel! Alec siempre terminaba en la cama con Magnus después de todo, sin duda la época de estabilidad que estaban pasando los nefilims después de la guerra y los pocos pedidos que le hacían a los submundos, provocaban que Magnus tuviera más tiempo para su romance, y para fortalecer su relación dentro del "_ring de cuatro perillas_"

Magnus acomodaba su boca para sentir al miembro de Alec dentro de ella, disfrutando de cada momento, una vez agotado decidió dar su golpe letal.

— _¡Por el A- Ángel!_ — Alec no podía hacer mucho pues Magnus ya estaba dentro de él… las embestidas eran profundas haciendo gemir a Alec con locura, incluso hasta exigir más, así estuvo sintiendo la dureza del miembro de Magnus, dentro de él, el éxtasis hacia que gritara, no aguantaba estar así, amarrado, él quería tocar a Magnus, ser partícipe de este ritual…

— _Alexander… Oh…Oh…Ahhhhh _— Las caderas del brujo bailaron en fuertes vaivenes durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba agotado, incluyendo su cazador de sombras con la runa de la resistencia, quien había llegado hasta su orgasmo. — _Ay… Oh Alec… eso ha sido_… — No tenía palabras para describirlo, el brujo simplemente le solto las ataduras de sus manos, dejando a su hombre libre, y Alec no perdió el tiempo, y giró a Magnus para apoyarlo sobre la cama y tocarlo, besarlo y penetrarlo con la pasión desbordante de una pareja amante. — _Excitante…_

Simon Lewis había despertado hace tan solo unos minutos en la casa ancestral de la familia Lightwood, una de las más honrosas familias de cazadores de sombras, estaban en Chiswick en Londres, y de ves en cuando a Simon, le costaba creer que ahora estaba casado.

_Casado con Isabelle_.

Habían pasado su primera noche juntos, claro que antes habían pasado muchas otras, tan solo durmiendo, o dedicando algunas mordidas de vampiro, y a veces para compartir noches de pasión, sin embargo esta era su primera noche de luna de miel, su primera noche de marido y mujer.

No quiso preocuparse si los cazadores de sombras más antiguos pensaban que quizás no era correcto los enlaces entre los hijos de los ángeles con algún submundo, aun cuando estaban dictados en la leyes de la Clave, Simon sabía, que a los más antiguos, les iba a costar cambiar esas ideas, sin embargo todo parecía funcionar con normalidad.

Isabelle ahora dormía profundamente a su lado, estando de espaldas dejando ver algunas runas tatuadas en la piel, cerca de su cuello se veía la nueva runa que había agregado, la runa del amor, algo que a ella durante muchos años le costó creer.

El vampiro revolvió su cabello con su mano izquierda sintiendo el roce del anillo que tenía, observó detenidamente su dedo anular, la plateada sortija de la familia Lightwood, resplandecía sobre su pálida piel, pensó como una vez Isabelle le había dicho que sí o sí, terminaría enlazada con un submundo, ya que, según una leyenda antigua, los Lightwood tienen una cierta debilidad por los demonios, y que uno de ellos, se había contagiado de viruela demoníaca, una enfermedad que a Simon le parecía absurda.

Recordó su primera noche de boda, el como su ahora esposa se había puesto un sexy _babydoll_ dorado, y como le había pedido que la mordiera primero, antes de hacer el amor.

Simon había clavado sus colmillos que ya estaban sobresalientes, en su cuello, sintiendo el dulce sabor de su sangre, mientras se decía a sí mismo que debía dejar estas prácticas o iba a resecar a su esposa.

— No me muestres el cuello de ese modo, Sra. Lewis — Le había dicho graciosamente Simon mientras le tomaba la cintura antes de haberla mordido aquella noche, a lo que hizo que ella corriera más su cabello y estirara más su cuello, tentándolo. — No lo hagas, porque me darán ganas de morderlo.

— ¿Acaso no quiere morderlo, Sr. Lewis? — Preguntó Isabelle de la forma más sensual posible. "_Rayos_" pensó él "_Me tiene vuelto loco_" — ¿No se atreve?

Y ahí, la había mordido.

Y luego se habían dedicado a hacer el amor de la forma más sensual, romántica y pasional, él acariciaba sus curvas y besaba delicadamente sus labios, sin duda, a Isabelle le encantaban sus besos, y a él le encantaba la forma en que ella tomaba la situación.

Le tocaba sus suaves piernas, y observaba con detención esas bellas cicatrices de guerrera, para luego quitarle la ropa, fundiéndose con ella en la cama, pasando de todos los niveles, ya no importaba nada, estaban juntos, la cama se movía en ciertos vaivenes, las uñas de la nefilim se enterraban en la espalda del Daylighter, pero no importaba, ni los demonios, ni los ángeles, ni los cazadores, ni los submundos, era solo ellos, Isabelle y Simon, era lo único que importaba.

La amaba, jamás pudo imaginarse el amar a otra mujer, después de declararse enamorado de Clary. Pero con Isabelle era diferente, se dio cuenta de que ella era la mujer de su vida, quizás de su eterna vida, si es que él, quería seguir siendo eterno.

Entonces los dos consumaron su amor aquella noche de bodas, disfrutando del uno al otro en esa casona en Chiswick, y al amanecer, Simon quitó su mirada del anillo de los Lightwood, observando de nuevo a su esposa.

— Isabelle — Susurró suavemente el vampiro — ¿Isabelle?

Pero su _Princesa Leia_ aun estaba dormida.

Con delicadeza, se aproximó a ella, rodeándola en un abrazo apegado a su cuerpo, colocó sus labios en las cicatrices de las mordidas, dándole un ligero beso, y luego dándole otro besito en la mejilla.

— Me haces muy feliz, Isabelle — Susurró Simon, cerrando los ojos, para hacerle compañía a Iz en sus sueños.

Alexander Lightwood había abiertos los ojos, se percató de que sus manos ya no estaban atadas, se giró para apoyar su espalda sobre su cama, y vio los ojos verdes amarillos de gato de Magnus, sin duda alguna, a pesar de todo, había sido una increíble noche, solo que él no quería admitirlo, ya que había organizado otros planes.

— Buenos días — Susurró Magnus dedicándole un beso en la mejilla, luego lo quedó mirando como si hubiese visto algo extraño — ¿Qué te pasó?

— Debí haber llamado a Iz — Musitó Alec despierto, mirando todo a su alrededor, sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba más debilitado por pasar la noche con Magnus que por pelear con grandes demonios — Lo olvidé, quería saludarla y hablar con Simon, para asegurarme que estén, bueno confió en ellos, pero… solo es…quería saber que hacían…

— No te preocupes, duraznito — dijo Magnus — A estas alturas, debieron haber hecho algo parecido a lo que hicimos nosotros

"_Lo dudo"_ pensó Alec con los ojos entrecerrados, nadie era tan sexualmente adictivo como Magnus Bane.

— Además déjalos en paz, un momento — Dijo Magnus pasando su mano por el abdomen de su hombre cazador de sombras — No arruines su luna de miel — Luego le dio un beso en medio de su pecho, y lo miró con ojos resplandecientes —Ahora volvamos a lo nuestro

— No Magnus, por favor — Rogó Alec, tomándole la cara con sus manos — Quiero descansar un poco, tú también lo necesitas.

"_Nada de descansos_" pensó Magnus. "_Ofertas de este tipo no ser repetirán dos veces_"

El brujo comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, sacándole leves gemidos, sin embargo Alec lo alejó de él.

— Magnus — Le dijo él secamente — Ya sabes que por eso, no me agrada que bebas, tragos de hadas.

El brujo de Brooklyn se sintió ofendido, pero sin embargo estaba tan ganoso de placer, que solo salió desnudo de la cama y caminó hacia su refrigerador donde le quedaba un frasco de la bebida que había negociado en uno que otro lugar, en frente de Alec, de manera desafiante bebió el resto de frasquito, y de manera gatuna se acercó a él, gateando en su cama, posicionándose al lado de él.

—Será mejor que lo disfrutes ahora, Alexander Lightwood porque te daré, como nunca antes de he dado —Le sugirió el brujo en su oído — Y no me reclames después cuando ya no te ponga un dedo encima.

Y las manos de Magnus volvieron a recorrer a Alec, sacándole todo el placer que aun le quedaba guardado en su alma, y preparándolo para que gozara de lo mejor.


	3. Todas las historias son ciertas

**Capítulo 3: ****Todas las historias son ciertas. **

"Todo lo que has escuchado

Sobre monstruos y pesadillas,

Leyendas contadas en la fogata

Todas las historias son ciertas"

Una semana.

Eso había pasado desde la boda de Simon e Isabelle, tanto así que Clary extrañaba a su mejor amigo, si bien la compañía de su novio Jace era única, el hablar con Simon le hacía reconfortarse, para ella, el ahora vampiro era como el "hermano" que siempre deseo tener. O al menos el hermano que estaba dentro de sus ideales de verdadero hermano, no como cuando le dijeron que Jace podría tener la misma sangre que la suya, y ella lo deseaba al punto de tener una relación incestuosa, y menos cuando Sebastián o Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, su verdadero hermano de sangre, quería poseerla y unirla a él.

En fin, por el momento, Simon Lewis no había dado luces de cómo se encontraba en su luna de miel, quizás, pensaba Clary, estaba disfrutando del viaje con Izzy.

— Al parecer debe gustarle Londres. —Le había dicho Jace después de que hubo terminado su entrenamiento.

— Pensé que dejaría alguna postal o algo… — Había dicho Clary en ese entonces. — O un mensaje de fuego.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

— Pensé que te preocupaba saber sobre Isabelle. En cierta parte es tu "hermana"

— Claro que me importa. —Dijo el rubio. — Solo que, como ahora están casados, ellos querrán pasar su tiempo a solas. ¿Acaso no querrías tu privacidad conmigo, si estuviéramos casados?

Luego de haberle dicho eso, Jace la besó. Con su boca hambrienta devorando sus labios, y sus fuertes manos aferrando con deseo su cintura, sin duda los dominaba la pasión.

Clary soltó una risita. — Pero no estamos casados Jace.

— Podríamos estarlo.

Ya casi todos sabían que Jace tenía interés en construir su vida al lado de Clary, incluso Helen Blackthorn le había preguntado para cuando estaba el matrimonio, sin embargo ni siquiera la misma Clary lo sabía.

Jace había declarado que quería casarse, pero jamás le había hecho una propuesta.

Por el momento, la feliz pareja disfrutaba de su amor, mientras Jocelyn y Luke se encargaban junto a Maryse de temas profundos de la Clave con el escape de algunos oscuros nefilims desde el sur. Según algo que consiguió oír, había una persona que estaba ligada a esta fuga sureña, y que estaría liberando demonios peligrosos por el mundo.

Clary y Jace la habían descubierto cuando fueron atacados por un demonio Hydra en la calle Waverly, estando junto a Alec, se coordinaron para actuar en su defensa. Estaban Jace y Alec destruyendo al demonio cuando Clary intentaba abrir un portal hacia Idris con su estela, era sumamente poderosa y única, ya que con ella, consiguió derrotar a Sebastián, la había llamado _Ithuriel_, en honor al ángel muerto que estaba en la casa solariega de los Wayland, que estaba ocupada por los artefactos oscuros de su odiado padre, Valentine Morgenstern.

Mientras ella construía el portal observaba como Alec le cubría las espaldas a Jace, fue entonces cuando Clary se dio cuenta de la verdadera importancia de un_ parabatai_, y de luchar con un compañero al lado. Ella lamentaba que Isabelle estuviera en Inglaterra, porque de no ser así estarían ambas peleando contra aquel demonio.

Isabelle y Clary se habían hecho_ parabatai _después de la guerra contra Sebastián, fue en medio de esa batalla, cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran buenas peleando juntas. Iz con su látigo dorado, y Clary con la capacidad de crear runas destructoras con la mano de_ Ithuriel. _Fue ahí cuando Isabelle le pidió que fuese su hermana de guerra, para así mantenerse protegidas, juraron ante La Clave y ante el poder del Ángel, pero por sobre todo juraron por Simon y Jace, Clary protegería a Isabelle por Simon, y así Iz lo haría con ella, por Jace. De todos modos nadie se había opuesto a esa idea.

— ¡Demonio asqueroso! — Gruñó Jace azotándolo contra el suelo con su cuchillo serafín. — ¡Bestia sanguinaria!

— No es un pato, Jace. — Dijo Alec lanzando su última flecha. — Es un demonio Hydra. Y al parecer uno muy poderoso.

Ambos habían matado al demonio con gran dificultad, y Alec se había acercado a Jace para aplicarles algunas _iratzes_ en el brazo izquierdo, mientras caminaban hacia el portal que había hecho Clary.

— Te dije que usáramos una carnada, no estarías tan herido.

— ¡Ya te dije que Clary no iba a ser una carnada! — Le dijo Jace — Jamás voy a exponerla al peligro. Además el cebo siempre ha sido Izzy.

— Yo podría haber sido un buen cebo. — Contestó Clary. —Para tu información he hecho muchas cosas riesgosas, partiendo por haber matado a los quince años un demonio rapiñador en mi departamento, siendo aparentemente una mundana.

Jace solo sonrió.

— Olvidaste, que estaban en ventaja por mi sensor demoníaco.

Alec rodó los ojos, desde que Isabelle se había ido de luna de miel, a él le tocaba ser el mal tercio, cuando estaba con Jace y Clary. Podría pelear al lado de Magnus, pero olvidaba que su gran brujo de Brooklyn estaba averiguando lo mismo que ellos por parte de otros submundos, al lado de Tessa Gray.

— Últimamente han aparecido varios de esos demonios —Dijo Jace — Hace dos días Jordan Kyle y Maia Roberts vieron a uno dando vueltas cerca del Central Park, había matado a una familia nefilim.

Clary se cubrió su boca con sus manos, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

— ¿La Clave aún no consigue nada?

Alec y Jace negaron con la cabeza.

— Están en ello.

Fue justo ahí cuando Clary la vio, había corrido con su traje de cazadora de sombras entre medio de la oscuridad, afirmando su cuchillo serafín en lo alto dejando una huella en el muro con el icor del demonio, la pelirroja la había reconocido al instante, el cabello castaño oscuro en ondas, sus ojos claros casi grisáceos, su rostro sereno pero que ahora había sido poseído. Pero por sobre todo, su increíble parecido con Luke.

La cazadora de sombras había traído consigo otro demonio, que había entrado fijamente después del primero, era otro Hydra, más grande y gordo.

Clary le había dado aviso a Jace y Alec para que huyeran junto a ella, pero su novio se había negado a la idea, diciéndole que viajara a Idris a decirle a La Clave de la situación. Jace sólo la hacía para protegerla, aun sabiendo que la cazadora la quería a ella, sólo a ella.

Clary no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo decirles a los demás de quien estaba detrás de todo esto, sobre como decirle a Magnus, y a los Lightwood que podrían perder a Jace y Alec por su culpa, y sobre todo, ¿Cómo le diría a Luke que su propia hermana intenta destruir a la raza nefilim que queda?

— Magnus. —

El gran brujo de Brooklyn caminó por en medio de las calles desoladas de Nueva York en medio de una semioscuridad expectante.

— ¡Magnus Bane!

— Shh. Silencio Tessa. —Dijo el brujo acercando su dedo índice a sus labios mientras caminaba cerca del Hotel Dumort. —Mis juntas de submundo contrabandista no las hago por diversión.

— Vaya cosa. — Dijo Tessa, mientras acomodaba su camiseta a cuadros, y se verificaba que su collar chino estuviera en su lugar. — Magnus, se supone que debemos hablar con los vampiros, no negociar entre ellos.

— Raphael Santiago sólo negocia. Tiene suerte ese vampiro de estar vivo todavía.

Cuando llegaron al Hotel Dumort, se percataron de que las cosas habían cambiado, no estaba tan aterrador como solía lucir en tiempos anteriores, unos subyugados llevaron a ambos Hijos de Lilith a dónde Raphael.

Pero a Magnus le extrañó no verlo, de todos modos, hace tiempo que no sabía nada sobre aquel vampiro. En cambio, él y Tessa Gray vieron que se le acercaba una niñita de unos treces años con traje rosa. Magnus no recordaba exactamente a dónde la había visto.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Tessa

— Maureen Johnson, Líder del clan de vampiros de Manhattan

Ahora Magnus lo recordó, era amiga de Simon, o al menos algo de Simon, con tal de que ella lo ofreciera a Lilith para revivir a Sebastián/Jonathan para volver el mal y crear un mal ejército de nefilims.

— ¿No que lo era Camille, Magnus? —Le preguntó Tessa al brujo, pero Maureen se adelantó. — ¿Qué pasó con ella?

— Yo asesiné a Camille Belcourt.

— ¡Oh por Dios, Camille! — Exclamó Tessa — ¡¿Cómo has podido?!  
— En realidad, lo hizo hace años. — Dijo Magnus — Y es algo por lo que estoy profundamente en deuda con Maureen.

— ¡Magnus! — Reclamó Tessa — Fue tu _ex_ novia

— Intentó acortar mi vida chantajeando a Alec. ¡Eso no se lo iba a perdonar! Además ya estaba demasiado vieja.

Tessa rodó los ojos, sin duda alguna la relación del brujo y la vampira legendaria fue muy "particular"

— Tú debes ser la bruja _cambia formas_. — Dijo la pequeña vampiro. — He oído de ti, después de lo ocurrido con Sebastián, dicen que tú fuiste la clave para derrotarlo.

— Así es, y mi nombre es Tessa, Tessa Gray.

— Sí, te conozco. — Agregó Maureen. — Además amiga de los nefilims. No me extraña que vinieran después que aparecieron los de La Clave. Últimamente las cosas se han puesto feas.

— Eso ya lo sabemos, niña — Dijo Magnus — Ahora si nos permites, necesitamos hablar con Raphael Santiago.

Los ojos de la pequeña vampiro se iluminaron como lámparas incandescentes, se acercó a ambos con una sonrisa maquiavélica

— Creo que eso no puede suceder. — Contestó.

— Oh vamos. — Dijo Magnus — Es urgencia de la Clave, en temporada de los Acuerdos debemos unirnos para acabar con el séquito de demonios Hydra que están siendo convocados, a Raphael no le gustará que los demonios acaben con su ejército chupasangre.

— Ya dije, que Raphael no va a venir.

— Escucha. Lo necesitamos, la estabilidad del mundo depende de ello. — Dijo Tessa — Maureen, estamos todos juntos en esto, los nefilims, los brujos, los hombres lobos y los vampiros. Los demonios Hydra están siendo liberados, y a la vez liberaran a otros demonios de mayor riesgo, y para peor están matando a familias completas. Ya acabaron con todos los Blackwell, los Ironstone y los Rainfloyd.

— Eso son solo familia de nefilims — Espetó Maureen — No tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

— Asesinaron al clan de lobos de Florida, y secuestraron al líder del clan de vampiros de Nueva Jersey. — Dijo Magnus. — Además mataron a Catarina Loss. Ella era amiga mía.

— Están destruyendo todo a su paso, y aun no sabemos con qué fin. — Dijo Tessa — La Clave en Idris está haciendo su trabajo, pero necesitamos de las ayuda del resto de los submundos. Vamos Maureen, necesitamos a Raphael.

— Así que estos demonios matan a todo lo que encuentren, incluyendo nefilims. — Dijo Maureen. — Pero ya dije que Raphael no vendrá.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! — Gruñó Magnus, apunto de atacar al vampiro pequeño con sus flamas azules.

— Porque Raphael Santiago está muerto. Ya no es líder de este clan, para ser líder de un clan debes matar a su otro líder, por ende, la líder del clan del Hotel Dumort soy yo.

Luego soltó una risita, que Magnus encontró lo más demoníaca posible.

— Bien. — Habló Tessa después de varios minutos de silencio. — Entonces no nos queda nada mejor que hablar contigo Maureen Johnson. Dinos, que sabes…

— No mucho, sé lo que todos los demás saben.

Magnus no le creía, pues sabía que esta chica vampiro había chantajeado a Simon Lewis hace unos años para ser entregado ante Lilith. ¿Quién podría confiar realmente en Maureen?

¿Podría hacerlo Tessa Gray?

— Tengan cuidado. — Dijo Maureen. — Sé que estos demonios van en busca de gente poderosa, de hecho, he escuchado a quienes están en sus planes de perseguir.

Tessa sintió una puntada en el corazón, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más peligroso. De todos modos, ella tenía que ayudar a Clary Fray y a la Clave para restablecer la tranquilidad al mundo de las sombras.

— ¿Quiénes Maureen? — Preguntó Magnus — ¡HABLA!

— No es todo el clan, partirán por destruir a los miembros más jóvenes de cada familia.

Esto no era nada bueno.

— Escuché a un demonio decirle que querían la sangre de los últimos descendientes Lightwood, Herondale, Morgenstern y Carstairs. Las familias de las sombras más fuertes de Alicante.

Magnus se sintió desfallecer, esto no podría sucederle de nuevo.

Alec corría peligro, Isabelle y Simon, ahora en su luna de miel, Clary, Jace e incluso posiblemente Emma Carstairs, pero luego miró a Tessa quien tenía un rostro de horror también.

Para ella era como perder una parte de Will y Jem al mismo tiempo. Repetir su horror miles de veces, atormentarla. Alec, Isabelle, Jace y Clary podrían defenderse entre ellos, llevaban años experimentados como Cazadores de Sombras y habían enfrentado los más fuertes peligros, Simon Lewis, era un vampiro diurno, lo cual le beneficiaba al tener privilegios que los demás vampiros jamás tendrían, incluso Emma, la _tátara tátara tátara_ sobrina de James Carstairs, era una de las mejores cazadoras al lado de su parabatai Julian Blackthorn.

Pero era la vida de Sia, la que estaba en peligro.

**Sia Carstairs**, la hija de catorce años de Jem y Tessa. La pequeña aún no había sido entrenada como guerrera de las sombras.

Ese era el nuevo temor de Tessa, perder a su tercer hijo.

Perdió a sus padres, amigos, a Will, a sus hijos y nietos, a todos, la corriente de la vida se los llevó, del mismo modo que algún día se llevaría a Jem y a Jace, a Clary, a los que quedan de los Lightwood y Fairchild. Pero esta vez, Tessa no quería perder a Sia. Ella quería verla crecer sana y salva, como lo hizo con Jamie y Lucie.

— Esto es una broma. — Dijo Magnus. — ¡Tienes que estar mintiendo!

— _Todas las historias son ciertas_ — Contestó Maureen. — Magnus Bane.

El puente Blackfriars era uno de los lugares con la vista más hermosa de todo Londres.

Cada persona que pasaba por ahí se quedaba maravillada con la vista hacia el río Támesis, mientras una cazadora de sombras y un vampiro paseaban de la mano entre medio de esas personas sin ser visto.

El lugar absolutamente moderno maravillaba a Simon, sin creer que pudiese estar ahí.

— ¿Le gusta este lugar, Señora Lewis?

Isabelle rio por lo bajo. Ya se había acostumbrado a que la llamara de ese modo.

— Claro que me gusta. Londres es un lugar bonito.

Mientras Simon ponía sus manos alrededor de la cintura delgada de Isabelle, y besaba seductoramente su cuello, que escucharon un estruendo que ningún mundano pudo escuchar.

— ¡Por el ángel! — Reclamó Iz. — ¿Qué ha sido eso?

— ¿Festividades carnavalescas de la temporada?

— Simon. — Bufó la nefilim — No hay semejantes carnavales.

— Claro que los hay, algún día iremos a Río de Janeiro, ahí si que hay carnavales. — Decía mientras intentaba bailar una extraña zamba, ella se echó a reír.

De repente volvió a sentir aquel ruido, Isabelle Lightwood se lo esperaba. Los demonios no podían estar tan lejos, y ella tampoco podía estar tan lejos de la adrenalina. Sin embargo, esto no era muy usual.

El demonio pegó un salto directo a atacar a una familia mundana, así que rápidamente Isabelle desenrolló el látigo, ahorcando a la criatura y haciéndola chocar contra el puente. Por suerte todo esta cubierto de _glamour_ y los mundanos que pasaban por ahí no parecían darse cuenta de semejante espectáculo.

Simon había tomado de su bolsillo su daga _kindjal_, él arma era una pareja en juego que una parte la tenía Jace, y la otra pareja la tenía Luke, pero en la batalla contra Sebastián, el hombre lobo se la entregó a Simon para que luchara, desde entonces la había traído consigo todos estos años. Ahora estaba atacando una pierna del demonio con aquella daga que cumplía funciones de cuchillo serafín, Isabelle actuaba velozmente con su látigo.

— ¡Ahí está!— Se escuchó el grito de un hombre que venía corriendo hacia ellos. Simon pensó que era un mundano viendo cualquier otra cosa, pero después pensó que podrían ser ayuda.

El demonio lanzó lejos a Isabelle en contra la acerca, se acercó a ella con su hedor a muerte y putrefacción, decidiendo acabar con su vida, le tenía afirmado ambas manos y estaba sin su arma. Simon estaba desesperado, intentó atacar al demonio con la daga, pero este consiguió esquivarlo.

Volvió a dar una estocada y otra patada, deseó en aquellos momentos tener la marca de Caín para haberlo destruido con solo mirarlo, pero ya no podía ser más el "Simon Indestructible"

— ¡Isabelle! — Gritó saltando por sobre el demonio y arrebatándole parte del cuello con la daga, el demonio soltó un gruñido y en un brusco movimiento dejó al vampiro casi colgando del puente.

Cuando él pudo volver a recuperarse vio a su esposa de pie, y con su látigo dorado en mano, mientras miraba absorta como otras dos personas atacaban también al demonio.

_"Cazadores de Sombras_" pensó Simon "_Bendito Dios, por enviar más en nuestra ayuda"_

— ¡Cuidado! — Había gritado el hombre empuñando un cuchillo serafín, mientras las otras dos mujeres seguían arriba del demonio. — ¡Ábrele más el cuello!

— ¡Calla y colabora James! — Gruñó una de las mujeres que resbaló del demonio cayendo al suelo, inmediatamente fue ayudada por Isabelle y juntas comenzaron a pelear.

Así se llevaron Isabelle y esta mujer, mientras el hombre daba empujones y pelea al demonio intentando proteger a la otra persona que estaba arriba, entre tantos vaivenes el demonio Hydra furioso se deshizo del hombre y botando a la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas se acercó a ella para matarla, ella gemía de dolor, estaba ya sangrando.

Cuando Isabelle, la mujer y el hombre corrieron para defenderla, algo los detuvo, como una especie de campo de fuerza que el demonio había invocado.

Esto nunca antes había ocurrido, Simon obstinado, fue corriendo a atacar el demonio para salvar a la chica, pues ella y los otros dos cazadores habían arriesgado sus vidas salvando a Isabelle. Estaba en deuda con ellos.

— ¡David! — Chilló la mujer sintiendo como los dientes del Hydra estaban a punto de morderla y de cómo una de sus garras le había abierto una herida. — ¡Da-vid!

Cuando estuvo a punto de morir, sintió como el peso del monstruo caía sobre ella. Aterrorizada, intentó moverse con cautela, sus ojos verdes centellearon nuevamente cuando vio al submundo tomar el cuerpo inerte del demonio y correrlos hacia otro lado.

— Tranquila, está muerto. — Dijo Simon levantando a la mujer, y esta fue rápidamente corriendo a los brazos del otro hombre. — Gracias y de nada.

— ¡SIMON! — Chilló Isabelle corriendo a sus brazos y enrollándolo con el látigo. — ¡¿Por el ángel, tú lo mataste?!

— Dudas de mis capacidades.

—Oh rayos — Gimió ella. —Creí que podrías estar muerto-

—Estoy muerto.

—Agh, sabes que me refiero a más muerto que de costumbre. — Y luego la nefilim comenzó a llenarlo de besos en las mejillas, en la nariz y frente. — Eres un héroe.

— Tranquila.

Luego le dio un golpe en el pecho, él gimió.

— No vuelvas a hacerme eso. — Le gritaba — Simon Lewis. ¿Querías que me quedara viuda en mi luna de miel? ¡Oh, maldito escuálido bastardo submundo! — Y luego volvió a abrazarlo. — Te amo.

— Iz…

Los otros cazadores de sombras los estaban mirando.

— ¡Oh, David! — Gimió la mujer rescatada — Fue horrible, fue como verlos otra vez, es como si yo fuera ellos.

— Tranquila nena… — Susurró — Todo está bien.

El vampiro diurno miró a las tres personas que estaba ahí, estaba David el hombre de cabello castaño y rizado, de ojos oscuros. Y entre sus brazos estaba una mujer de cabello castaño claro pero corto, y ojos verdes esmeraldas, muy parecidos a los de Clary y Jocelyn.

Isabelle se preguntó quienes podrían ser. ¿Y porqué aparecieron casi a salvarlos del demonio?

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Preguntó Simon

— ¡Ya ves, David! — Gruñó la otra mujer — Olvidaste todo tipo de cortesía.

— ¡Yo no he dicho nada, Dan! — Gruñó David aun aferrando a la otra mujer.

La mujer de cabellos castaños e brillantes ojos verdes se acercó a Simon e Isabelle, tendiéndoles la mano, sin duda a lo lejos, Simon creyó que tenía un parecido a los retratos antiguos de la Casona Chiswick.

— Soy Danielle. **Danielle Lightwood**. — Dijo la mujer — Ella es **Evanna Lightwood** y el mundano que nos acompaña, es su prometido en proceso de Ascensión, **David James**.

— ¿Lightwood? — Preguntó Isabelle.

— ¿Ascensión? — Preguntó Simon

El matrimonio Lewis se miró desconcertado entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo es que son Lightwood, también?

— ¿También? — Preguntó Evanna — ¿Otros Lightwood?

— ¿Parientes? — Preguntó Simon.

Isabelle después de mucho tiempo, tomó la palabra

— Yo soy Isabelle Lightwood, del instituto de Nueva York. ¿Al parecer, no sabíamos que había otros Lightwood, por acá?

— Isabelle Lightwood. — Dijo Danielle mirándola fijamente. — Pues nosotros somos del Instituto de París. ¿Creo que no, nos hemos visto en Alicante?

— No. De hecho pasaba más mi padre. ¿No se si lo conocen, Robert Lightwood?— Pero al decirlo sintió una punzada de dolor, un recuerdo que acaba de desenterrar recientemente, su padre siéndole infiel a su madre con otra mujer.

¿Y si, estás mujeres Lightwood, eran sus medio hermanas? ¿Hijas de su padre y de esa otra mujer, Annamarie Highsmith? La idea la tensó de pies a cabeza, que lo único que consiguió fue apretar fuertemente la mano de Simon.

— ¿Robert Lightwood? No, creo que solo haya escuchado el apellido Lightwood acá en Londres, y algo sobre la época del Círculo de Valentine Morgenstern.

— Mis padres estuvieron en aquel círculo, eran Robert y Maryse Lightwood, pero jamás me hablaron de parientes, o de alguien que se asemejase a nosotros.

— Quizás solo sea una confusión o alcance de apellido — Comentó David James — Suele suceder en el mundo de los mundanos.

"_Pero de alguna parte pueden estar emparentados_" pensó Isabelle.

— Nuestros padres viajaron desde Londres hasta Francia después de que nuestros abuelos fueran asesinados por demonios, creo que tampoco sabíamos de otros Lightwood. Por lo general mi madre decía que originalmente lo que nos distinguía era el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes. — Dijo Evanna. — Sin embargo tú tienes los ojos negros y el cabello oscuro.

"_Alec tiene los ojos azules_" pensó Isabelle. "_Creo que hay que revisar los álbumes familiares"_

Sin embargo no se sentía del todo confiada, aunque creía que era poco probable que los demonios tomasen forma humana, hace mucho que habían dejado de hacerlo, sin embargo, debía estar alerta.

— Nuestros padres eran Thomas y Bonnie Lightwood. — Musitó Evanna — Murieron hace muy poco, por culpa de aquel demonio que ustedes mataron… nosotros lo buscábamos en venganza.

— No sabemos como agradecerles.

— No es necesario. — Dijo Simon — Estábamos de luna de miel, cuando apareció esa cosa. Inmediatamente nos pusimos en defensa para atacarla. No creía que las cosas volvieran a desestabilizarse.

— Lo hacen. — Dijo Danielle guardando su cuchillo serafín. — Hay varios demonios liberados, y amenazan con atacar Idris, evidentemente ir a la Ciudad de Cristal es imposible, así ha habido fugas masivas hacia allá.

"_No tan imposible_" recordó Isabelle con mucho dolor, cuando llegaron los demonios a atacar Alicante y matar a varios, incluso en esa batalla murió Max, en las manos de Sebastián, quien él había desactivado todas las protecciones de la ciudad.

— Nosotros intentamos viajar a Idris. — Comenzó David. — Después de acabar con este demonio, nos vamos para allá, para ver el tema de la ascensión y así casarme con Evanna. ¿Van ustedes para allá? ¿Vienen con nosotros?

Simon miró a su esposa, ninguno estaba realmente seguro de viajar en ese momento a Idris, pero las circunstancias lo requerían. Alicante a punto de ser atacada, demonios Hydra liberados, familias completas de Cazadores de Sombras asesinadas. Sin duda alguien realmente quiere extinguir esa raza para siempre.

Por otro lado, ellos se habían casado hace una semana, y para Simon eso significaba románticas vacaciones en pareja para ser felices al menos aquel período de tiempo, sin embargo las cosas en los días posteriores comenzaron a empeorar.

Simon estaba preocupado por lo que pudiese ocurrir en Nueva York. No sabían nada de Clary ni Jace, ni menos de Alec y Magnus, no manejaban ningún tipo de información con respecto allá.

— ¿Vienen? — Volvió a preguntar, esta vez Danielle Lightwood. — Pueden mandar un mensaje directo desde ahí, por si lo necesitan. Vamos, es más seguro Idris que cualquier otro lugar.

Isabelle y Simon Lewis se miraron, o iban a Idris o todos morían en el intento.

— Sí. — Dijeron ambos.

Entonces Isabelle y Simon, se encaminaron por las calles londinenses, cruzando el puente Blackfriars, junto a David James, Evanna y Danielle Lightwood, en mitad de un muro, si se tocaban los suficientes ladrillos de abría un portal secreto, y ahí directo.

A la Ciudad de Cristal.


	4. El último Herondale

**Capítulo 4:** **El último Herondale**.

_La garza vuela sobre el agua inmóvil.__  
__Desde la orilla, un bosque de álamos__  
__se empina para ver el pozo ciego__  
__donde se acaba de ocultar la luna.__  
__En el entorno, suelta una cocina__  
__tres pañuelos de humo,__  
__para decirle adiós al sol noctámbulo.__  
__Campos de trigo y de manzana__  
__van emergiendo en la frescura quieta.__  
__Y el día sólo encuentra afinidad__  
__en la garza y el humo.__  
_(Heron (garza), y dale (valle), la Garza del Valle)

— ¿No vas a comerte tu medialuna, Simon? —

Simon bajó la vista hacia su plato, la medialuna servida seguía intacta en el, al lado de esta estaba una taza de café bien cargado.

— No, gracias. — Respondió cortésmente añadiendo una sonrisa para no molestar a Evanna Lightwood, la mujer aún estaba consternada por el ataque del demonio rapiñador.

— Simon sólo dile a mi hermana que necesitas sangre. Eres un vampiro. — Le dijo Danielle mientras guardaba su cuchillo serafín en la parte delantera de su cinturón.

— ¿Vampiro? — Preguntó Evanna — ¡Podrías haberlo dicho antes! Antes con Danielle teníamos unos amigos vampiros por donde vivíamos, para entonces David y yo íbamos a conseguirles suministros de sangre en tiempo de escasez, lo sacábamos de los hospitales mundanos.

— ¿Qué les pasó a esos vampiros? — Preguntó Simon, pero Evanna guardó silencio, con los ojos llorosos dejó la cocina y salió a su habitación. — ¿Dije algo malo?

Danielle negó con la cabeza.

— Sólo esta shockeada, esos demonios mataron a nuestra familia y algunos amigos submundos, esos vampiros estaban entre ellos, y Evy le tenía mucho cariño a todos.

— Lo lamento.

— No te preocupes. — Dijo Danielle acercándose a Simon — Puedes ir a ver a Isabelle por mientras, le diré a David que te consiga algo de sangre, necesitamos estar bien nutridos para lo que haremos hoy.

— ¿Qué haremos?

— Conseguiremos que un grupo de submundos logre entrar a Idris, intentaremos convocar una reunión en la sala de los acuerdos, para que tratemos de encontrar alguna solución.

Isabelle desenrolló el látigo dorado, y golpeó fuertemente la manija de la puerta abriéndola, ella vio a Simon y le sonrió.

El vampiro se levantó de la mesa y la besó apasionadamente, mientras Evanna tosía fingidamente para retomar el tema.

— Tenemos cosas que planificar. — Dijo Evanna.

— Iremos a la Sala de los Acuerdos, hablaremos con la Clave sobre nuestros hallazgos. — Comentó Danielle mientras guardaba una daga en su cinturón. — Supongo que estarás preparada Iz.

Izzy asintió, le agradaba Danielle, no porque fuera su extraña pariente Lightwood, sino que ella era también como Jace, amante de la guerra y las armas por sobre todas las cosas. Además de que Danielle fuese una mujer humilde pero de carácter fuerte, ellas se entendían perfectamente.

A Simon no les quedó más remedio que ir a la Sala de Los Acuerdos con Iz, aun no muy convencido vio como la temerosa Evanna Lightwood se quedaba en casa a esperar por David James, y él se preguntaba como ella llegó a ser entrenada como Cazadora de Sombras.

Danielle, guió a la pareja hacia la puerta mientras Simon se dio cuenta de un singular detalle, la nefilim tenía una cicatriz en su antebrazo que se había vuelto a abrir, no terminaba de cicatrizar correctamente, la cálida, espesa y olorosa sangre comenzaba a corren en un hilito por su brazo y esta no se daba cuenta.

Simon apretó su boca, sus colmillos estaban comenzando a bajar, y no quería tener problemas, sin embargo la sangre de Danielle Lightwood parecía ser rica en nutrientes para un vampiro hambriento.

Los ojos azules se reflejaron en la espada, su traje de cazadora había quedado tirado en el suelo mientras ella estaba cubierta solo por una blanca sábana.

Amatis Greymark miraba el anillo que aun poseía en su dedo anular, plateado y con sellos de aves, extrañaba aquellos años de felicidad en el amor, sentirse amada y amar, nadie se le comparaba a aquel hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos claros.

Luego asumió el odio hacia Los Morgenstern, a Valentine Morgenstern por arruinar al hombre que ella amaba casándola con otra mujer, y viendo ante ella la boda, y enterarse de aquel embarazo, de no haber sido así, ella pudo haber seguido casada con el amor de su vida y haber tenido una familia…

Aún extraña a Stephen Herondale.

— Mi Señora. — La voz del hombre desnudo a su lado la sacó de aquel recuerdo de ese hombre que alguna vez amó, y quien, quizás ni la fuerza más blanca ni oscura, la haría olvidar.

— Battlesword — Susurró ella tomando su mentón con delicadeza y mirando los ojos de su amante, su joven y fuerte amante llamado Theo Battlesword. — ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó Amatis con una siniestra dulzura.

— ¿A quién matamos?

Amatis le lanzó el anillo al nuevo cazador de sombras era un viejo anillo de plata con símbolos de un castillo. Ella sabía lo que significaba, ella sabía a quien debía enviar su siguiente ataque, las tenía todas estratégicamente armadas… y su plato fuerte eran las familias reconocidas…

Theo Battlesword tomó sus ropas y salió de la cama de Amatis, corrió por la habitación para buscar un brujo, convocar demonios y comenzar la cacería de la nueva víctima de los antiguos nefilims.

Los ojos de Amatis se volvieron más oscuros de lo normal y miró nuevamente su anillo de las aves, si algo también tenía planes era que si ella no pudo tener hijos con Stephen, nadie más los tendría.

Debía acabar con el verdadero hijo de la suicida Céline Monteclaire. _

Magnus estaba agobiado, tanto que ni siquiera de digno a saludar cuando entró al Instituto de Nueva York, fue Luke Garroway quien les abrió la puerta y los guió hacia donde deberían reencontrarse con Robert y Maryse Lightwood, sin embargo aún no aparecían. Magnus se estremeció, no sabía por dónde empezar a hablar.

Luke analizó sus rostros, las cosas no andaban para nada bien.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Tessa? — Preguntó Luke. — ¿Qué consiguieron con Raphael?

— Raphael fue asesinado por Maureen Johnson. — Contestó Tessa — Ahora ella es la jefa del clan de vampiros de Manhattan.

— Nunca lo imaginé, Raphael era uno de los más fuertes. — Dijo Luke — Él y Camille Belcourt en su momento.

— Por favor, no mencionen ese nombre en frente de mí. — Masculló Alec por lo bajo mientras le quitaba la vista a Tessa y volteaba a la ventaba sólo para no sentir la mirada de Magnus sobre él.

— Camille también fue asesinada por la misma niña vampiro — Anunció la bruja de ojos grises. — Asumo que es un poco extraña Maureen…

— Diabólica — Dijo Magnus exaltado, luego miró sus uñas. — Es siniestra y burlesca.

Luke asintió, de todos modos, ¿Qué se podría hacer con una resentida niña vampiro de trece años?

Sus cavilaciones con respecto a la información de Tessa y Magnus se detuvieron cuando vio a Jocelyn bajar al lado de Jace, Maryse y Robert Lightwood.

La tensión les contagió a sus caras y le hicieron adjuntarse al resto del grupo, los resultados con La Clave estaban dando lentos frutos, sin embargo ya se habían enterado a través de Clary, que Amatis Greymark (aun envenenada) estaba causando la liberación masiva de demonios Hydra.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Jocelyn al acercarse a su marido, le besó en la mejilla mirando su cara de consternación.

— Magnus y Tessa Gray obtuvieron noticias.

— Carstairs… — Murmuró Tessa sonrojada. — Mi apellido de casada es Carstairs.

— _Theresa_ _Gray Starkweather Herondale_… Carstairs… ahora sabemos de dónde Jace heredó su problema con los apellidos. — Bromeó Magnus, y Alec sonrió complacido con la broma, sus ojos azules brillaron como lámparas hipnóticas.

— Cuidado Brujo. — Advirtió Jace. — Respeta a mi _tarata tarata tarata tarata_ abuela. O a mi ancestro… o bueno como sea más sencillo decirlo.

Luke la miró y asintió.

— Magnus y Tessa Carstairs descubrieron que Maureen Johnson lidera la manada de los vampiros, y bueno eso significa que Raphael fue muerto en sus manos.

Todos guardaron unos minutos de silencio, incluso Jace que no solía llevarse muy bien con el vampiro guardó respeto al enterarse de su muerto, de todos modos, lo prefería a él que a la niñita endemoniada.

— Es una lástima. — Dijo Maryse sin mucha emoción. — Pero debemos continuar, si no tenemos a Raphael Santiago, tendremos que negociar más seguido con Maureen Johnson para tener a los vampiros como nuestros aliados a la hora de pelear con los demonios, no pueden fallarnos esta vez. — Tragó saliva y continuó hablando. — Los Blackthorn han estado investigando más cadáveres de nefilims que han encontrado en las cercanías del Central Park, junto con ellos hay algunas hadas de testigo que vieron a estos demonios y seres oscuros matando… familias completas.

— Ironstone, Blackwell,

— Ahora se les suma dos más, los Firecross y los Deepmaiden

Aline Penhallow le había abierto la puerta a Clary para que ingresara, la pelirroja de ojos verdes entró con cuidado escuchando la conversación que ahí se suscitaba.

— ¿Tessa? — Preguntó Alec viendo la cara de consternación de la mujer — ¿Hay algo que no sepamos?

Tessa suspiró sintiendo el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón, tan fuerte que le recordaba el viejo tic tac de su ángel mecánico.

— Maureen nos dijo algo más — Agregó Magnus enfatizando sus ojos de gato con los ojiazules de su nefilim. —Los demonios tienen una misión homicida.

Alec le devolvió la mirada.

Magnus les dijo sobre los planes de los demonios Hydra, y todos comenzaron a reaccionar de distintas maneras, de exclamaciones a reclamos, a gemidos y a caras de shock.

Clarissa Morgenstern Fairchild, no se lo podía creer.

Pero ya estaba hecho y ella ya estaba dentro de la conversación.

— Esa era la noticia que Tessa y yo les íbamos a decir — Dijo Magnus. — Estamos igual de sorprendidos como ustedes, es un mal momento para todos, supongo…

— Y supongo que es un mal momento para dar esta noticia.

La voz de Clary se escuchó trémula en el salón, las palpitaciones de su corazón se aceleraron a mil por hora, de todos modos ella estaba muerta, debería estar muerta.

— Clarissa… —

— ¿Van a matar a los últimos herederos de cada familia? — Preguntó cada vez más temerosa y tratando de encontrar una respuesta positiva en Jace.

— Sólo sabemos que están en fichaje de los demonios algunas… — Dijo Jace.

—Los últimos Lightwood, Fairchild, Carstairs y Herondale. — Recitó Magnus casi de memoria. — Tal como has oído.

Los ojos verdes se cristalizaron y de su rostro se afligió, las manos delgadas de Clary comenzaron a temblar, mientras intentaba tomar el valor suficiente para poder hablar, sin embargo no tenía una estela para aplicarse una runa que le diera más valentía o incluso una iratze para capear el dolor, pero curar un corazón roto era doloroso.

Y a Clary se le había roto el corazón en ese momento.

— Clarissa, hija… — Jocelyn se le acercó y la abrazó con fuerza — Mi amor, solo me quieren a mí, no me pasará nada… no te dejaré sola.

— Mamá…

— Querrán a Clary, Jocie — Dijo Luke — Aunque tú lleves a cuestas el apellido Fairchild, ella también lo lleva y quieren al último heredero. La quieren a ella, a Alec y a Isabelle, también a Sia Carstairs y a Jace…

— ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE SE ACERQUE A MI HIJA! — Gruñó Jocelyn — Si quieren una Fairchild, la obtendrán por mí, pero jamás de Clarissa, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño.

— Yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a que le hagan daño a tu hija, Jocelyn. — Dijo Jace — La amo, y si tengo que morir por salvarla lo haré, no importa si me quieren a mí, podrán tenerme, pero nunca a Clary.

— Nadie quiere que nadie salga herido — Dijo Robert. — Aunque sean cazadores de sombras, nuestros hijos a pesar de ser adultos jóvenes, necesitan estar mejor preparados, hay que encontrar una raíz de este problema, ir a fondo.

Maryse estaba sorprendida, después de todo lo ocurrido entre ambos, él seguía preocupado por sus hijos aunque estos ya hayan crecido, de esto estaba agradecida. Los dos se prometieron que protegerían a sus hijos, no importa al límite, pero no permitirían que les pasara a Alec y a Isabelle, lo mismo que a Max.

— ¿Qué hay de la hija de Tessa? — Preguntó Alec. — Jace, Izzy, Clary y yo podemos defendernos sin problemas, ¿Pero Sia? ¿Dónde está ella?

— Está con Jem. — Murmuró Tessa. — Pero supongo que no servirá de nada huir con ella. Aunque sea a Idris.

—Habrá que adelantar su entrenamiento— Dijo Robert. — Y supongo que estará a cargo de nosotros, pues sólo tiene catorce años.

Clary se recordó a si misma de más o menos dieciséis años siendo entrenada para una Cazadora de Sombras, incluso según Tessa contaba, su ex - cuñada y amiga una talCecily se entrenó a los quince años, y era una de las más valientes y aguerridas, no por nada un joven llamado Gabriella tomó por esposa, ambos eran los antepasados de Alec e Isabelle. Clary pestañeó e intentó imaginar como se vería Sia Carstairs siendo entrenada, aunque los nefilims se entrenaban desde pequeños para la guerra contra el mal, Sia era un caso especial, pues estaba intentando descubrir sus poderes mágicos, si es que eran heredados por parte de su madre.

Clary sabía que Sia tenía ciertos problemas con su madre.

El pasado de Tessa Gray era algo que Sia odiaba más que el hecho de que un chico le enviase una horda de demonios rapiñadores en vez de un ramo de flores.

Incluso ni Clary conseguía entender muy bien, Tessa había estado enamorada de dos personas extrañamente al mismo tiempo, el padre de Sia estaba comprometido con Tessa hace muchos años atrás, sin embargo por su enfermedad decidió convertirse en el Hermano Zachariah, mientras Tessa se casaba con el otro amor de su vida, quizás según Magnus, su verdadero gran amor, William Herondale.

Will es el antepasado de Jace, al menos Clary se sentía agradecida de que Tessa hubiese estado con Will, si eso no hubiese pasado, no existiría Jace…

Sin embargo a Sia no le gustaba nada ese Will y todos los Herondale, ni siquiera se podía acercar a Jace, a veces ni siquiera hablaba con la misma Clary. A veces Sia le costaba entender el corazón de su madre, a veces a Tessa le costaba entender a su hija. Sia Carstairs ama a su padre más a que a nadie en este mundo, y no considera justo que él estuviese esperando más de cien años por el amor de su vida mientras esta se casaba con otro, cuando antes estaba comprometida con él y sólo le hizo falsas esperanzas.

Clary veía a Sia como una guerrera de las sombras más que a una bruja, sin embargo en sus pensamientos aparecían los demonios matándola, matando a Isabelle y Alec, y al último Herondale Fairchild. Clary se tensó, tembló y lanzó un chillido de horror, en cualquier momento ella iba a explotar.

— Siempre he tenido la esperanza de morir primero, Clary. — Dijo Jace tomando la cara llena de pecas de su pelirroja entre sus manos. — Deja que así sea… no temas, así lo prefiero, porque si tú te fueras antes que yo, no podría vivir. No tendría sentido vivir en un lugar dónde tú no estés.

Las lágrimas caían a cántaros por las mejillas de Clary, nadie estaba entendiendo y nadie lo haría si ella no hablaba de inmediato.

Su pequeño secreto no podría durar demasiado, tomó aliento, tomó las manos de Jace apartándolas de su cara y sosteniéndolas con firmeza. Miró a su madre y bajó el rostro, luego lo levantó hacia esos ojos dorados de león y por fin habló:

— Jace… estoy embarazada.

Los demonios querrían al heredero Herondale que Clary llevaba dentro de sí.


	5. Eidolon

**Capítulo 5: Eidolon.**

— ¡Cuanta tragedia! — Exclamó Magnus elevando los brazos mientras liberaba purpurina — Pasadle un vaso de agua a la pelirrojita.

Magnus le paso un vaso de agua a Clary a través de una flama azulada

— Clary — Musitó Jace buscando una respuesta en su mirada, no quería creer lo que oía. No era capaz de asimilarlo, nunca… no podría.

— No puede ser verdad. — Terminó Jocelyn — Clary, debes estar de broma.

Pero los ojos de su hija le dijeron otra cosas "Es real"

Los ojos de Clary pasaron de su madre a Jace y de Jace a su madre, luego miró a Luke, a Alec, a Magnus, incluso a Tessa. Necesitaba alguien que le diera respaldo.

— Clarissa ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Magnus abrió la boca

— Bueno cuando dos jovencitos se ponen más que cachondos se van a una habitación y olvidan usar el condón. — Jocelyn lo reprochó con su mirada. "_No quiero detalles_"

— Creí… — Clary por fin pudo tomar la palabra. — Que les alegraría la noticia.

Luke la miró con sus intensos ojos azules, al menos para ella le daba tranquilidad, él estaba de su lado. Magnus intentaba encontrar un lado divertido, mientras Alec sabía que ahora los demonios irían tras ella para matar a su bebé.

Y Tessa. Tessa tenía que soportar como todos los descendientes que le quedan iban a morir en algún minuto.

— ¿Creíste? — La voz de Jace se elevó tan alto que parecía un grito, casi un reproche, con tanta impotencia que asustó a Clary. — ¿Eres idiota o acaso crees que los demonios Hydra vendrán a cantarle a tu hijo antes de dormir?

— No le hables así — Intervino Luke. — Clary no tiene la culpa.

Jace ni siquiera se digno a mirarla otra vez. A Clary le recordaba a los viejos chismes de su escuela mundana, cuando al lado de Simon escuchaba los ruegos de una chica embarazada hacia su novio, y como este huía al poco tiempo, negando ser padre. Clary muchas veces lo lamentó por todas aquellas chicas, incluso lo lamentó más ahora, porque ella misma lo estaba viviendo.

Jace estaba buscando un pretexto para huir.

— Clary pensó que esto te alegraría Jace — Le decía Luke, pero Jace no lo miraba, tenía sus brazos cruzados y miraba furioso hacia un punto fijo. — Estaban comprometidos, se supone que cuando se casasen esto pasaría de todos modos. El punto es que, es un mal momento.

— Lo sé. — Musitó Clary.

— ¿Y que harás al respecto? — Le espetó Jace con más rabia, él mataba demonios, no criaba niños. Además el poco concepto que tenía de familia y crianza venía de Valentine, cosa que a Jace no le orgullecía demasiado. Para Clary, esa pregunta sonaba a esas veces que les decían a las chicas embarazadas que huyeran y se deshicieran del bebé.

Clary tragó duro, haciendo que consiguiera sacar más fuerza. Ella iba a criar sola a su bebé, y si Jace quería verlo, tendrían una seria conversación.

Si su madre pudo criarla lejos de Valentine, ella criaría a su hijo lejos del ataque de demonios.

— ¡Eres un asno, Jace! — Gruñó Clary — ¡No te me acerques si no quieres! Criaré a mi hijo, sola. No dejaré que nadie le lastime ni un demonio, ni tú.

— ¿No estás entendiendo, Clary? — Jace la tomó por los hombros. — Deja que ellos me ataquen a mí.

— Deja de hacerte el héroe, Jonathan.

Listo, fue como una bofetada. Jonathan, tal como su hermano muerto, tal como Valentine los había criado a ambos, haciéndolos uno. Ya no era más Jace, ahora era tan cruel como Jonathan.

— Después no vengas a lloriquear cuando veas todo tu hogar destruido. De todos modos — Jace se volvió orgulloso — Es solo un crío, y puedo asegurar que no es mi hijo. No voy a tener hijos, que te quede claro. Dile a los Hermanos Silenciosos que te lo quiten y se deshagan de él antes que los Hydra, lo hagan.

Jocelyn que estaba al lado de Jace, le dio una sonora bofetada cuando Clary ahogo un gritito.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Eres peor que Valentine! — Gruñó como una mamá osa cuando atacan a su cachorro — No quiero verte cerca de mi hija, tú solo la lastimas.

Jonathan Herondale, salió hecho una fiera de la habitación. Tessa lo miró con sus ojos vidriosos, al chico se le había pasado la mano.

Sin embargo ella lo entendía, era un Herondale. Y los Herondale alejaban a quienes amaban siendo crueles para mantenerlos a salvo, eso hacía Jace. Quería mantener a salvo a Clary y a su hijo.

Tessa era la única que podía comprenderlo, así que intentó ir a hablar con él, pero Alec Lightwood la detuvo. Era su parabatai, y a veces había que dejarle que su furia se calmara.

Clary soltó un suspiro, le ardían los ojos pero no quería llorar, no enfrente de todos.

— ¡Está decidido Magnus. Nos vamos todos a tu casa! — Exclamó Jocelyn

— ¡¿TODOS?! — Exclamó Magnus — ¿A cuantas personas te refieres con "todos"? ¡No pienso alojar a todo Idris en mi hogar. Soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, no la Gran Niñera de Brooklyn.

— Magnus Bane. —Gruñó Jocelyn. — La decisión está tomada. Clary, Sia, Tessa y yo, nos iremos a tu departamento. La vida de Sia, Clary y mi engendrado nieto están en riesgo de morir. O nos vamos a tu hogar, o Clary y yo nos devolvemos a Brooklyn.

Clary abrió los ojos como platos, cualquier cosa menos que se metieran en su cabeza y borraran sus recuerdos, la pelirroja miró a Magnus esperando una respuesta.

— Agh.

— Magnus. — Alec Lightwood lo miró con sus brillantes ojos azules a su novio, le rogaba con la mirada_. "Vamos, por favor"_

Magnus no podía decirle que no a Alec.

— Agh, esta bien. Solo porque mi garbancito me lo pide. — Al decir esto Alec se atragantó con un vaso de agua y su rostro enrojeció como una berenjena.

Mientras tanto Jace estaba en el invernadero contemplando la pequeña piedra mágica que le había dado a Clary en su cumpleaños n° 16, recordó como espero hasta la medianoche y como de improviso la había besado por primera vez.

Fue cuando supo que estaba enamorado de esa chica bajita, pelirroja y con mal genio. Ahora las cosas estaban cambiadas, con un compromiso y pensando en fecha para un matrimonio, con demonios intentando fastidiar sus planes, salió algo que no esperaba.

Un bebé.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Cuando siempre tenía un plan en mente.

— Asumiendo tu responsabilidad, Jace Herondale. — La voz burlona de proveniente de Sia Carstairs le puso la sangre caliente, él sabía que ella lo detestaba, pero a veces la mocosa se pasa del límite haciendo que deseara enviarla a una horda de patos asesinos, si encontrara una horda de patos asesinos. — ¿No me digas que vienes aquí a invocar tu perdido fuego celestial?

Jace tomó aire. La niñita no se iba a salir con la suya esta vez.

— Asumamos al hecho de que eres un PDI, Sia Carstairs.

— ¿Qué soy una qué? — Preguntó Sia elevando su tono de voz hacia Jace — Dilo. ¿Qué es un PDI?

— Pequeño Demonio Infantil. — Sonrió Jace triunfante.

Sia Carstairs lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Yo no soy nada demoníaco. —Farfulló la niña. —Tú eres un detestable, una vergüenza para los nefilims.

— Lástima, niñita. La Clave no piensa lo contrario, es más cree que soy uno de los mejores, soy maravilloso.

— Púdrete Herondale.

— Vete a tu casita a jugar con muñecas, niñita.

Sia apretó la mandíbula enfurecida, el mismo Jace había mandado a la mierda todo su tratamiento con el yoga y su feng shui. Ahora estaba invocando a su demonio interior.

¿Con qué contraatacar? Ataque y contra ataque.

— Y tú empieza a aprender a cambiar pañales, Jonathan. — Le dijo ella antes de irse, Jace apretó los puños, la pequeña hija de Jem le había sacado en cara el embarazo de Clary. Pensó en ella, y quizás en lo mal que debía ella estarlo pasando.

Un niño suyo. Un hijo.

Intentó visualizarse con un bebé en sus brazos, sin embargo no lo conseguía, solo se veía a si mismo, matando y cazando demonios, cargando los cuerpos de los submundos muertos y cosas por el estilo, pero jamás cargando a un bebé.

El miedo comenzó a correr por su cuerpo, cuando rara vez lo sentía. ¿Qué iba a hacer él con Clary? ¿Qué harían con ese niño que ella esperaba?

_"Tienes que asumirlo, Jace_" le había dicho Alec "_Pase lo que pase es tu hijo. Somos nefilims, cuidamos con nuestras vidas a los que no pueden defenderse_"

Pero él no esperaba defender a un bebé que aún no nacía. Él esperaba morir en aquella guerra con esos demonios que buscaban venganza, sin embargo sus planes se habían cambiado.

Todo iba mal.

Cuando Emma Carstairs pasaba por Nueva York acompañada de Julian, visitaban frecuentemente a su tío lejano Jem, sobre todo porque le encantaba sus conciertos personalizados con el violín y la segunda razón era porque se había convertido en la mentora de Sia, su hija.

Emma y Sia se llevaban increíbles, conversaban sobre cacería de demonios y monstruos, viejas leyendas, hechizos y muchas cosas más en el lugar favorito de Sia, el tejado donde cada tarde subía con Jem a mirar el atardecer.

Sia estaba al lado de Emma hablándole de cómo su madre no la comprendía, y de cómo había escuchado a los adultos hablar del plan de homicidio a ciertos nefilims, que las incluía a ellas. A veces Emma le recordaba ciertos movimientos que le había enseñado cuando estaban en Los Angeles, ya que la entrenaba en secreto al lado de Cristina Rosales y Tiberius Blackthorn.

Mientras hablaban la piel de Emma Carstairs se tensó por completo, sus ojos se dilataron y sus labios se abrieron, calló a Sia de golpe, unos gritos horrorosos de un hombre le quitaron el aliento.

— ¡JULES! ¡JULES! — Gritaba Emma levantándose en el tejado de la casa de Sia — ¡Julian! ¡¿Jules dónde estás?! ¡JU -LIAN!

— Emma, no es él. — Le gritaba Sia mirándola directamente. — ¡No es, Jules! ¡Es tu parabatai…!

— ¡JULIAN! ¡JULIAN!

— ¡ARRRGGGGGGHHH! ¡EMMA! — La voz de Julian Blackthorn se oía entre medio de unos callejones oscuros alejados del Instituto de Nueva York. — ¡AYUDA!

Emma tomó se inmediato un cuchillo serafín que había dejado oculto entre medio de las tejas del techo, sus manos temblaban al intentar tomarlo mientras su prima Sia, intentaba calmarla diciéndole que no era él.

— ¡Em! — Exclamó Sia — ¡Si fuese Julian, lo sentirías de inmediato! ¡Son parabatai! Si no sientes esa conexión debe ser una trampa.

Los ojos azules de Emma estaban tan cristalinos como el agua pura de un manantial, Sia en su vida jamás había visto algo tan bello, sin embargo sabía que estaban así de cristalizados por el terror, una característica que ella rara vez enfrentaba, porque para Sia Carstairs, Emma era una de las Cazadoras de Sombras que más admiraba, era su ídolo y su mentora, su mejor amiga y modelo a seguir.

— Emma… — Sia le tomó la mano e intentó calmarla pero ella se la soltó, los gritos de Julian la estaban dejando mentalmente fuera de combate.

— Tranquila Sia — Emma sacó su estela plateada de su bolsillo y se la entregó a la pequeña — Usa esto en tu defensa si es necesario, ya te he enseñado todas las runas que Clary ha creado. Si se acerca un demonio, atácalo con esto, es efectivo.

— Pero Emma… estoy segura que él…

— Iré a ver a Jules, entiendo tu teoría, pero si en realidad fuera él no podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que algo le había pasado a mi… mi… — La cazadora ya estaba echando pasos hacia atrás — Te veré luego Sia… lo prometo. Jules y yo jamás te dejaremos sola. Palabra de Nefilim.

Emma Carstairs dio un salto desde el tejado al suelo, Sia en secreto la observó desvanecerse entre la oscuridad, de todos modos no podía detenerla, Emma amaba tanto a Julian que su vida dependía de ello, eran una sola persona, tan unidos como hermanos.

_"El amor es extraño_" pensó Sia, imaginándose como lo harían ambos para tener una vida juntos, si las leyes de La Clave les permitían casarse aun siendo parabatai.

— ¡Danielle! — Exclamó Isabelle al ver como Simon la había derribado de un solo golpe y la nefilim lo había lanzado al suelo y lo amenazó con un cuchillo. — ¡Por el Ángel!

Danielle Lightwood no se dejaba fiar por muchos submundos, solo unos pocos lograron a ser sus amigos, pero desde que vio a Simon caminar sin problemas bajo la luz del sol de Idris, supo que era un arma peligrosa.

Ella había tramado su propia herida para tenderla una trampa. Si pudiera lo enviaría a la Clave para que buscaran de alguna manera, de que modo consiguió ser más poderoso que el resto de los vampiros.

Su prima lejana, Isabelle le enrolló el brazo con el cuchillo en su látigo y la lanzó contra las puertas de la Sala de Los Acuerdos.

Sonó un estruendo que hizo que todos los miembros se levantaran anonadados, entre medio estaba el Inquisidor: Robert Lightwood.

— ¿Pero qué en el nombre de Raziel?

— Deja en paz a mi esposo. — Gruñó Izzy desenrollando el látigo, luego arregló a Simon y lo tomó ligeramente a su lado.

Danielle se limpió la sangre de la boca cuando soltó un grito de terror, tres demonios mayores entraron a la Sala de los Acuerdos matando nefilims importantes, Evanna corría buscando con desesperación a David en las afueras del Consejo.

— Demonios. — Gruñó Simon con sus dientes sobresalidos. — No dejan disfrutar de mi luna de miel.

— Acostúmbrate, arruinan todo — Dijo Isabelle.

— Sra. Lewis ¿Me concedería esta pieza para matar demonios?

La propuesta de Simon hizo que ella sonriera como nunca, juntos entraron en defensa de la raza de cazadores de sombras, en medio de la batalla se resbalaban con sangre de nefilims e icor demoníaco.

Isabelle usaba velozmente su látigo lanzándole cosas a los demonios mayores para despistarlos, mientras otros nefilims les tiraban flechas y atacaban con cuchillos serafines, otros se hacían iratzes y otros huían despavoridos.

Danielle y Evanna habían escapado.

— Traicioneras. — Masculló Simon, luego tropezó sobre el cuerpo de alguien, que descubrió que había rodado desde unos pisos más arriba.

Sus labios dejaron escapar un sonido ahogado cuando dio vuelta al nefilim y se dio cuenta de que era el cuerpo sin vida del actual inquisidor.

Sia Carstairs quedó preocupada por Emma. Justo en aquel momento había llegado su padre para calmar sus nervios, aunque ella seguía pensando en que el grito de Julian, no era Julian.

Sia creía que podría ser un demonio eidolon.

Su padre caminaba por en medio de la casa de una manera extraña, que ni ella entendía. Ella conocía a Jem Carstairs, que dudaba de que reaccionará de un modo tan impulsivo y violento sin raro.

¿Sería realmente él?

Una llamada interrumpió sus dudas.

— ¿Aló?

— Wo de bao bei.

Okay. Era lo que menos esperaba escuchar en aquel momento.

— ¿Papá? — El escuchar su voz a través del teléfono le hizo girarse rotundamente hacia la cocina en donde estaba Jem.

— Si, xiao bao bei. — Respondió él — Llamaba para decirte que ya vuelvo a casa, estaba terminando algo con los Lightwood. Para que no te desesperes. ¿Emma se ha ido?

— S…sí.

— ¿Estás bien? — Sí, era su padre. — Te llevo bizcochos de chocolate y algunos con pasitas, como a ti tanto te gustan.

— Bueno.

— Adiós, mi pequeño dragón.

— Adiós. Papi.

Cuando cortó el teléfono se acercó lentamente hacia la cocina, donde supuestamente estaba su padre, pero ella estaba insegura ¿Quién era el verdadero Jem? ¿El de la cocina o el de la llamada?

— ¿Pasa algo, cariño? — Preguntó Jem cuando dejo su chamarra en una silla, era idéntica a la que había salido, sin embargo su hija seguía confundida.

— Na-da — Balbuceó Sia.

— No mientas, querida. — Le dijo él acercándose y tomándole la cara entre sus manos. — Estás un tanto asustadita. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Es tu prima?

Ella negó.

— ¿O es Julian Blackthorn?

— No le ha pasado nada a Jules.

Los ojos negros se contrastaron con los suyos y Sia pudo ver que de pronto tomaron otra tonalidad.

— Espero que Emma no haya caído en una trampa después de que huyera del tejado a ver a Blackthorn. — Dijo Jem mirando a Sia directamente.

La niña quedó helada. Nunca le había dicho nada sobre que había invitado a su prima lejana a que estuviera en el techo, tampoco le contó lo de Julian. ¿Cómo lo habría sabido?

Su cabeza dio un giro muy brusco. Su padre no había llegado, y aquel que estaba en frente a ella… era un…

— ¡Dime la verdad! — Una bofetada llegó a su mejilla haciendo que Sia callera al suelo de forma inmediata. Ella sabía que su padre jamás le haría algo así.

— ¡Maldito impostor! — Una punzada le indicó que le había rasguñado la cara. — ¿Mi padre? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre?!

— Yo soy tu padre, Sia.

La chica inmediatamente se levantó del suelo y cogió un uslero de la cocina, cuando el falso Jem intentó acercarse, ella lo golpeó en plena cara y salió huyendo.

_"Papá, no eras tú. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Eras tú el de la llamada?"_

El pecho de Sia, subía y bajada a una velocidad increíble mientras veía como el hombre golpeado tomaba la forma extraña y viscosa, larga, con garras, dientes afilados. Un demonio.

No era cualquier demonio, era un eidolon. Un eidolon que tomó la forma humana de la persona que ella más amaba en el mundo.

Pudo haberla matado en menos de unos segundos, sin embargo ella pudo defenderse con un simple instrumento de cocina, mientras corría en busca de una escoba para seguir golpeándolo, el demonio la alcanzó.

Se maldijo a si misma por no ser una Cazadora de Sombras como Emma.

Sia era mestiza, su madre no había querido que la marcaran porque no resistía mucho a las runas, además porque Magnus Bane decía que ella salió más submundo que nefilim, aun así, tampoco estaba entrenada para defenderse como una submundo, o una semi bruja.

Sia calló de espaldas en medio del armario debajo de las escaleras, haciendo que las puertas se abrieran de golpe y le azotaran las sienes. Al intentar incorporarse visualizó algo que les trajo bellos recuerdos.

_"Wo ai ni, Sia."_ La voz amable de su padre cada noche antes de dejarla en su cuna le vino a su cabeza, una vez depositada en ella, Jem tomaba el violín y tocaba todo lo que sentía por ella, en como amaba a su madre y como ella, su propia hija, era la luz de su vida, su cura y razón por la cual seguía siendo fuerte.

Ella recordaba las dulces melodías del violín que contaban su historia, de cómo estaba atado a una caja de yin fen, de cómo había amado a dos personas que aun siguen en su vida, de cómo fue un Hermano Silencioso, y como la vida de guerrero centenario hacía que ella lo amara más que a nadie en el mundo aun siendo bebé.

_"Wo quan shen xin de ai ni, Sia"._

Las melodías reflejaban los secretos mejor guardados de su padre, escuchaba melodías que le recordaba a su infancia en China, y desde entonces Sia soñaba con llegar hasta Shangai. Se imaginaba a la Gran Muralla y los grandes templos, la majestuosidad del Instituto. Y nefilims usando las artes del kung fu con armas para acabar con demonios.

El demonio eidolon se avalanzó sobre Sia, mientras ella en un acto reflejo lo golpeó en la cabeza con el violín. Se lamentó así misma haber usado algo tan preciado como arma, cuando tenía la estela de Emma, intentó buscarla entre sus bolsillos pero se dio cuenta que debió haberla perdido afuera de casa.

_"Estoy muerta_" pensó Sia cuando vio al eidolon tomar más fuerza y rompía la mesita de centro. "_Bueno, no todavía_"

Limpió el violín del poco icor demoníaco que había sacado de aquel cuerpo, cuando una idea fortuita cruzó su cabeza. Las notas musicales de Bach.

Emma le había enseñado mientras la visitaba en casa o ella iba a Los Ángeles, las notas de cómo controlar a los demonios y matarnos con facilidad, era el cebo perfecto. Sia hizo un esfuerzo por recordar las notas aprendidas que su prima le enseñó en un viejo violín en una playa de Santa Mónica.

Con el instrumento entre sus manos, retrocedió unos pasos para luego acomodarlo con su cuerpo, del mismo modo en que veía a su padre hacerlo, tomó el bastoncillo y lo pasó delicadamente por las cuerdas. Sonó algo un poco brusco al principio, pero luego continuó con aquella melodía hipnotizante, Sia vio como el demonio la miraba fijamente, de una forma tranquila que hasta ella misma le aterraba.

El eidolon no hizo nada en absoluto solo se quedó quieto unos segundos escuchando la delicada melodía que Sia expresaba.

_"Sia Carstairs, domadora de demonios_" se imaginó así misma con una trémula sonrisa. Se preguntó que pasaría cuando comenzará a tocar las notas reales.

Cuando lo hizo, el demonio chilló y comenzó a atacar todas las cosas de su hogar, Sia estaba asustada. ¿Qué haría ahora?

"Ahora sí, estoy muerta".

Sin embargo lo que sucedió después fue algo increíble, con tan solo mirar el violín y desear que siguiera tocando solo, pudo hacer que este flotara y se dirigiera en frente del demonio, este hipnotizado la siguió hasta la entrada de la casa.

Sia no creía que ella misma podría haber hecho levitar el instrumento.

Sin embargo fuera lo que fuese, le daba tiempo para ir a buscar algún arma que le diera ventaja.

Sia corrió sigilosamente hacia el fondo de la casa y estaba pendiente del que el violín siguiera tocando, reviso un viejo mueble que su padre tenía al lado de un estante de los libros favoritos de Tessa.

Buscaba algo que le sirviera.

¡Grack! De repente Sia se dio cuenta de que la melodía dejó de sonar y que unos pasos detrás de ella, el eidolon habría su enorme hocico y afilaba sus garras para darle la estocada final.

Estaba perdida, sin embargo decidió dar su última pelea, no iba a realizar el papel de la doncella en peligro, o se salvaba ella o nadie venía. Entonces Sia tomó lo primero que encontró en el cajón. Corrió en dirección al demonio mientras este se acercaba velozmente a ella, puso el arma punzante en frente de ella y en un grito doloroso, le atravesó el cuerpo. El demonio se evaporó de inmediato y el arma quedó incrustada en la pared.

La puerta de la Familia Carstairs se había abierto, y Sia contuvo la respiración, un poco de sangre salió de sus labios, finalmente cayó boca abajo al suelo.

— ¡No! — Tessa había gritado mientras corría por del pasillo hacia llegar a Sia. — ¡Hija, hija! ¡Despierta!

Magnus, Jocelyn, Alec y Clary miraban como el pequeño cuerpo de la muchachita del cabello castaño y negros ojos, no se movía.

— Tessa… — Iba a hablar Clary. — Tu hija… se pondrá bien

— ¿Hija? ¿Lucie? — Tessa habló dulcemente… pero la niña no respondía. — ¿Cariño? ¿Lucie?

— ¿Lucie? — Preguntó Alec. Pero Magnus lo calló, el pasado de Tessa la atormentaba aun en su nueva vida.

_"Lucie_" Ese no era su nombre, Sia entreabrió sus ojos y soltó una leve lágrima, sabía por su padre quien era Lucie, era la hija de Tessa, la hija que tuvo con William Herondale y hermana de James.

James y Lucie eran en cierta medida sus medios hermanos, que crecieron, se casaron, tuvieron hijos y murieron. Y cien años después ella había nacido.

Sia sufría porque aunque Tessa no quisiera admitirlo, su antigua vida y su amor por su historia con William Herondale eran más importantes que su padre y ella misma.

Sia Carstairs realmente deseaba haber muerto.


	6. Ave atque vale

**Capítulo 6:****Ave Atque Vale. **

_"Muchas naciones crucé y muchos mares, hermano mío,__  
__para venir a dedicarte estos infelices ritos fúnebres,__  
__como último tributo a la muerte,__  
__y como intento de hablar con estas mudas cenizas.__  
__Desde que la Fortuna tan injustamente nos separó,__  
__me privó, ¡ay de mí!, de la alegría de verte__  
__Pueda al menos yo, ahora, fiel a nuestros ancestros__  
__que han conservado el deber de estos tristes ritos funerarios__  
__depositar sobre tu tumba estas lágrimas como ofrenda,__  
__y en la eternidad, hermano, saludarte y despedirme."_

_**Poema de Catulo **_

— ¿Clary? — Preguntó Jocelyn asomando su cabeza por la enorme puerta del Instituto de Nueva York — ¿Podemos hablar?

Clary que estaba sentada contemplando el horizonte a la salida del Instituto no dijo absolutamente nada, solo atinó a voltearla y verla, con su cabello rojo en ondas cayendo por los hombros haciendo contraste con su traje negro de cazadora, se veía tan mortífera y fuerte, y a la vez tan segura y hermosa. Que Clary una vez más deseó ser como ella.

Con su mirada le indicó que se acercara, aunque ya tenía previsto que como toda madre decepcionada de su hija joven se molestaría. Agachó la cabeza y por un momento pensó en que sería de ella, y del bebé que esperaba de Jace.

— No es un buen momento para regaños. — Anunció Clary poniéndose los brazos sobre sus rodillas — Asumo mi responsabilidad en todo esto, y no tienes que verte implicada en lo que no desees, mamá.

— No vine a hablar, sobre tu irresponsabilidad y la de Jace en no haberse cuidado como debían para evitar este tipo de situaciones. — Dijo Jocelyn — Vine a hablar, técnicamente sobre como van a enfrentar esto.

— Él no quiere nada conmigo. Debí haberlo previsto, me ama, pero no lo suficiente como para tener un niño conmigo. — D ijo la pelirroja con ardor en los ojos, y deseó que su madre no la viera llorar por amor.

— Sé que te ama. Me lo dijo una vez y me costó creerle. — Jocelyn, con su traje de cazadora se sentó en las orillas de la escalera de piedra, a unos peldaños de Clary, y ambas miraban como los mundanos de Nueva York no se percataban de su existencia, ni la del Instituto. — Pero es cierto. Así como también es cierto que está huyendo de esta responsabilidad.

Clary se quedó ahí mirando como un par de gatos iban detrás de la rata de un basurero, en medio de los basureros de los suburbios neoyorkinos, al ver a la rata, le vino la repentina imagen de Simon. Lo extrañaba y deseaba en este momento poder verlo y charlar con él. Quizás él le hubiese dado un puñetazo en la cara a Jace por haberla tratado mal de haber quedado embarazada o tal vez Isabelle tomaría medidas duras al respecto.

Pero Simon estaba con Isabelle, en su luna de miel. Seguramente disfrutando de su felicidad y no lamentándose con dramas ni tragedias, se decía Clary. Pero al menos se sintió tranquila de que al menos alguien de a quien ella quería, fuese feliz.

— Creo que sería bueno que Jace y tú hablarán. — Dijo Jocelyn después de un rato de silencio — Luke y yo creemos que debes hacerle entender que todo ira bien. Y que es maravilloso tener familia con alguien que amas.

Clary se imaginó durante algunos momentos como su madre debía haber estado feliz después de enterarse que sería madre por primera vez, cuando Granville Fairchild II y Adele Nightshade le entregaban todas las bendiciones a su hija, que en ese entonces era la esposa enamorada de Valentine.

Sonrió para si misma de haberlo imaginado esa feliz, pero la reprimió al pensar en Jonathan, su hermano y en lo que Valentine, lo convirtió, un monstruo, un niño demonio. Y desde entonces Jocelyn se había ido a criarla sola, y cada año lloraba sobre una pequeña cajita con las letras grabadas de "J.C." Llorando por el hijo que pudo haber tenido, al niño cazador de sombras del cual ella se sentiría orgullosa de tener, el hermano al que Valentine le había arrebatado a Clary.

— O incluso si no lo amases del todo — Continuó Jocelyn, quizás teniendo los mismos pensamientos que ella — o si eso se volviese en odio. Por naturaleza la vida te da una fuerza para seguir adelante y criar tu hijo. Porque al fin y al cabo es tuyo, solo tuyo, y ningún niño con alma pura es un error.

_Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern Fairchild_, no era un alma pura cuando nació. Su hermano fue un demonio.

— Sé qué estás pensando en él. — Jocelyn susurró en voz baja — Estaba enamorada de Valentine Morgenstern y jamás supe la clase de persona que era, de haberlo sabido. Jamás me habría casado con él. Pero quiero que sepas Clarissa, que aunque él sea tu padre, tú no eres un error para mí. El tenerte fue una de las cosas más hermosas que me ha sucedido, me ha devuelto la esperanza y me has enseñado mucho. — Las manos de Jocelyn tomaron los hombros de su hija — De no haber sido por lo que Valentine le hizo a Jonathan, lo hubiese amado también. Le amo aún, pero no al Jonathan que conociste como Sebastián Verlac, sino al pequeño bebé que tenía en mi vientre y que creía que era puro. Es a ese Jonathan es al que extraño, al que después de tantos años yo le lloraba cuando eras pequeña. A la verdadera esencia de tu hermano, no al demonio que Valentine convirtió. Los amo a los dos, a ti y a Jonathan. A ese Jonathan de mis recuerdos. No a Sebastián. No a…

— Entiendo…

— Y bueno solo quería decirte a que seas fuerte, y que entiendas a Jace. A pesar de su enojo está en un fuerte estado de shock.

— ¿Lo estás defendiendo ahora mamá? — Cuestionó Clary aun más sorprendida por escuchar los argumentos de su madre, siendo que casi siempre esperaba encontrar una falla en él. ¿Qué había cambiado ahora? ¿Acaso Jocelyn sería capaz de juntarlos solo por el bien de su nieto en gestación?

— No. — Dijo categóricamente — Pero he hablado esto con Tessa Carstairs y ambas pensamos que Jace está asustado.

Clary la miró sin comprender. Jace Herondale es un cazador de sombras, jamás tenía miedo.

— ¿Por qué asustado?

— Va a ser padre primerizo y no sabe como enfrentarlo. — Habló Jocelyn poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija, Clary que extrañaba esos momentos de consuelo maternal cuando era una niña, se acunó en su regazo. — Ha matado demonios y ha enfrentado la muerte en varias ocasiones, es irónico.

— Demasiado — Musitó Clary

— Pero Jace no sabe con exactitud lo que es una familia. Stephen Herondale amaba a la hermana de Luke, cuando se separó por culpa de Valentine quedó devastado por dentro, y todo ese odio interno lo descargó en la pobre de Celine. La amaba y la odiaba, creo que más bien le tenía lástima y Celine era demasiado ingenua y confiaba en todos. Cuando Stephen murió… ella se suicidó, bueno eso ya lo sabías. El punto es que Valentine les arruinó la vida, mató de pena a la madre de Jace con todo lo que sucedió y se quedó con el niño a su cargo. Lo hizo pasar por el hijo de otro... Si Stephen hubiese vivido habría cuidado de Jace de la forma en que un padre lo hubiese hecho o Celine…

— ¿Por qué se suicidó? Si ella hubiese vivido, Valentine jamás hubiese tenido a…

— No creas… Valentine la hubiese persuadido de ayudar a criar de Jace y ella habría confiado en él. Pero creo que no tendría el efecto que alguien como Valentine Morgenstern esperaba. Celine Herondale le valía más muerta que viva, Clary. Creo que él mató a Stephen para acabar con Celine y quedarse con el niño que convirtió en su experimento.

— También lo hizo con Jonathan… mi… hermano.

Clary se levantó del regazo de Jocelyn y la miró a los ojos, aquel verde brillante estaba cubierto de lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Valentine era un monstruo. Destruyó la vida de todos, la de su madre, la de Luke, la de Jace, la de los Lightwood… incluso la suya.

— Jace no sabe lo que es un padre — Jocelyn continuó — Es evidente que tampoco sabe como serlo y tiene miedo. Tiene miedo porque te ama. He querido admitir que solo es pasajero, pero él no lo siente así. Tessa lo sabe, él te quiere, pero no sabe como enfrentar este asunto. ¿Cómo podemos pretender que reaccione de forma correcta cuando el que creía su padre era un…

— Mamá… Valentine, trató muy mal a Jace cuando era un niño. Él me lo contó una vez.

— Lo sé. Con Stephen muerto, Valentine criándolo como una máquina de guerra y con Robert Lightwood creyendo que era el hijo de su parabatai. Es difícil que él supiera su identidad. Jace solo sabe de armas y peleas, no de arrullos ni canciones de cuna de niños.

Clary cerró los ojos y vio a un pequeño niño rubio llorando por un halcón muerto en el suelo mientras su padre lo obligaba a hacerse más fuerte.

_**"Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido"**_

¿Y si Jace no querría hacerle daño? ¿Y si él creía que no sería un buen padre para su hijo y se alejase para evitar el dolor de ser alguien violento?

Jace quizás, no querría que su hijo viviese con halcones y armas siendo un infante. De seguro, Jace no querría ser una versión nueva de Valentine.

— Si tan solo le dijese…que él no será como Valentine, que él será un buen padre. — Musitó Clary esperanzada

— Será mejor que lo descubra él solo, cariño. Le tomará tiempo y debe perder el miedo.

— Entiendo.

— Además con la amenaza de los demonios Hydra… Hay que tomar medidas de seguridad más severa.

— ¿Y el irnos a la casa de Magnus cuenta como tu medida de seguridad severa? — Río ella

— No dudes de mis ideas, soy tu madre y sé lo que hago — dijo Jocelyn levantándose —Además, Magnus Bane me ha ayudado muchísimo.

— Lo sé, y estoy en deuda con él.

— Estamos en deuda con él.

Clary se levantó de las escaleras y se dirigió a entrar al Instituto cuando se volteó y se detuvo.

— ¿No estás enojada conmigo?

Jocelyn la miró confundida

— Por quedar embarazada antes del matrimonio.

—El sexo prematrimonial no estaba dentro de nuestros antiguos principios, pero debo admitir que yo te tuve a ti más joven, tomando en cuenta que me casé con solo dieciocho años. Pero esperaba que tu futuro fuera diferente, que hicieras las cosas correctamente y con la persona indicada, siempre he querido que fueras feliz. No puedo estar enojada contigo ahora, menos ahora. Necesitas apoyo y protección y ese niño no va a criarse solo, no es un error, el ser madre. — Jocelyn solo sonrió— Iba a haber un minuto en el que te iba a exigir nietos, pero se me adelantó unos cuantos años.

Clary Fray sonrió a su madre y de forma instintiva miró hacia su vientre hablando— el bebé se sentirá orgulloso de tener una abuela tan fuerte como tú. Te quiero mami.

—Yo te amo, Clary. Y no me digas abuela, soy joven todavía.

Clary rió entrando al Instituto — Iré a ver a Sia al departamento con Tessa. ¿Vienes?

— Ahora no, tengo que hablar con Magnus y Maryse, tengo que poner paños fríos sobre que van a hacer con Alec.

Clary solo sonrió, y entró al instituto cerrando la puerta con cuidado, tocó su vientre con ambas manos y le habló a su bebé en voz bajita.

_"Ella te ama, tu abuela te ama y mucho" _

Pero Clary no se encontró con Sia en camino al departamento, a pesar de estar viviendo ahí, se quedó dormida en el sofá cama con Presidente Miau, en sus pies, escuchando la historia de Tessa, aquella historia de cómo había conocido al gallardo Will Herondale. De cómo se hacía amiga de sus ancestros de Henry y Charlotte Fairchild, del cabello rojo de este y sus inventos, de los patos de Hyde Park y la viruela demoníaca, de Sophie y Gideon, de Cecy y Gabriel, y por supuesto de Jem.

Clary había estado muy interesada en escuchar sobre la historia de Tessa que hasta deseaba viajar en el tiempo para vivir lo que ella, de tanto escucharla se quedó dormida, y la tatara tatara tarata abuela de Jace, la cubrió con una manta aterciopelada de Magnus.

Tessa se quedó observándola como dormía durante algunos segundos. Y recordó con nostalgia a Henry y Charlotte, el ver a sus hijos y nietos, y a toda la generación Fairchild hasta conocer a Jocelyn.

Se quedó pensando en Will, en Londres, en la nieve y en diciembre, donde sus recuerdos estaban casi tan intactos, un tanto polvorientos, salvo el color azul de sus ojos, hacía tantos años que no los veía que había olvidado como eran, hasta que vio llegar a Alec Lightwood junto a Magnus y su corazón dio un brinco desenfrenado.

Lucía de forma similar a Will, a _su Will._

Pero Alec no se parecía en nada internamente a un Herondale, en cambio de Jace, que si lo era, y por donde se le mirara era un Herondale. Alardeaba como Will, huía de los patos como él y tenía una leve sonrisa parecida a su suegro Edmund, pero sus ojos, le trajeron el leve recuerdo del dorado ambarino de Jamie. Cuando lo conoció Tessa lo estudió delicadamente, mirando sus facetas y sus actos, Magnus se lo había contado, pero no lo creía. No podía creer que el hijo de Stephen Herondale estuviese vivo después de lo que ocurrió con su segunda esposa.

Tessa sabía por parte de Maryse Lightwood, que los ojos de Jace son exactamente a los de su madre, Celine Monteclaire. Incluso ella les mostró unas fotografías de la joven con Stephen. Era increíble el similar dorado de los ojos de la chica con los de su primer hijo.

Tragó duramente intentando olvidar su pasado para que no perturbara su presente.

Ahora tenía a Jem. _Su Jem Carstairs_, que después de un siglo y años había encontrado una cura, y que seguía viéndolo cada año en el puente de Londres. Ambos se unieron y juraron protegerse el uno al otro, incluso también Jem le había contado la historia de Jace, Clary y los Lightwood, y Tessa se había sentido orgullosa y a la vez melancólica sobre sus descendientes y los de sus recordados amigos.

Ahora estaba con él. Teniendo el colgante de jade en su cuello al igual que su brazalete de aniversario de bodas, como muestra de dos de los grandes amores que había tenido en su vida. Ella y Jem a veces se quedaban hablando horas sobre Will y recordando sus aventuras, a veces lloraban juntos, después de tantos años, su pérdida seguía siendo dolorosa, tanto para ella como para él.

En Blackfrias Bridge, Jem le pidió por segunda vez en su vida, que aceptase casarse con él, con una pequeña sortija de compromiso con una piedra de amatista como regalo, como lo hacían las personas normales. Tessa no pudo decirle que no.

Lo amaba casi de la misma forma en que amaba a Will. Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que la vida le daba la oportunidad de amar de nuevo, y que no quería dejarlo ir por ningún motivo. De todos modos, Will se hubiese sentido tranquilo de saber que ella y Jem se quedaron juntos para cuidarse el uno al otro, quizás él ya lo hubiese sabido unos meses, antes de morir, de que Tessa viviría para siempre y que Jem viviría años como hermano silencioso.

Amaba a Jem, tanto como aquella vez en que admiraba las melodías de sus violines, y como aquella vez en que observaba su cabello plateado resplandecer a la luz de la luna, la primera noche en que la llevo de paseo por aquel mismo puente.

Se casó con él. Una boda sencilla y con amigos conocidos, con Magnus, los Lightwood, Jocelyn, Lucian Graymark, Jace y Clary estaban ahí, también Simon, Maia y otros subterráneos amigos de ambos.

La llegada de Sia, no estaba en los planes de Tessa desde el principio, pues dudaba que su cuerpo fuese capaz de engendrar vida de nuevo, después de Jamie y Lucie. Estaba asustada cuando vio el test de embarazo que Clary le hizo usar como aparato mundano, pensaba en ver la bebé crecer, desarrollarse y luego morir, tal como lo había hecho anteriormente, ser madre, abuela y bisabuela otra vez, y Tessa no estaba seguro de querer tener otra pérdida.

Pero la expresión de felicidad de Jem, le hizo cambiar la idea, él jamás se había hecho la idea de formar una familia y ahora eso se veía posible. Y la felicidad de él aumentó cuando la tuvo en sus brazos cuando nació.

Aquella noche toda estaba oscuro, era un invierno terrible a mediados de invierno en Los Ángeles, junto con Helen Blackthorn y Magnus habían ayudado a Tessa con las labores de su tercer parto, y nació la pequeña, en medio de aquella temporada de terror y oscuridad, de frío incalculable en el Instituto. Cuando Jem la tomó en sus brazos toda la oscuridad de la noche pasó a desaparecer y comenzó a salir el sol, y el frío no era tan frío, y la nieve era suficientemente amigable como las noches de Navidad.

La pequeña con sus ojos negros como la noche, resplandecía en medio de todo. Quizás, según Magnus, por haber nacido en más parte de submundo, como bruja, que como nefilim.

"_Sia Alena"_ Jem la había nombrado, la luz fría, o la luz de invierno.

Tessa aterrizó a la actualidad y fue a ver a la habitación que Magnus les había designado a ellas para ir a ver a su hija, al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que la cama de ella estaba vacía.

Tiberius se había dedicado a leer las novelas de Arthur Conan Doyle antes de dormirse, las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson lo intrigaban hasta sumergirse dentro de las amarillentas páginas del viejo libro. Mientras sus demás hermanos se dedicaban a juguetear a las escondidas en el Instituto de Nueva York, o a contar historias de monstruos y demonios, él simplemente leía.

Cuando estaba en la parte más emocionante de la trama en medio de la resolución de un caso de bebé vampiro, un ruidito en su ventana lo interrumpió bruscamente. Enojado, se había jurado a sí derribar con su cuchillo serafín a quien lo molestaba cuando estaba ocupado.

Sin embargo sus expresiones se suavizaron al ver a una chica de cabello castaño en coleta y unos profundos ojos negros. Tiberius, sin opción alguna abrió la ventana de su habitación y le habló:

— Sia Alena Carstairs Gray, ¿Qué se supone que haces en el Instituto de los Lightwood y no en la casa del brujo Bane?

— Tiberius Blackthorn. No soy una niña pequeña y sé cuidarme bien de mi misma,. Y quería ver a Julian.

— ¿Julian?

— Sí. Quiero saber si ha visto a Emma.

— No parece convincente. ¿Podrías haberlo llamado por teléfono? ¿Por qué no usar un mensaje de fuego?

Sia frunció el ceño.

— Esta bien, vine a ver a Jules, pero también te vine a ver a ti. Hay cosas que aun me faltan por tranzar con usted, Sr. Blackthorn.

— Soy todo oído, Srta. Carstairs.

— Podrías haber sido mi parabatai — Dijo Sia desde la ventana de su habitación, su voz era bastante melancólica, una de las cosas que más deseaba era que Tiberius Blackthorn fuese su compañero de guerra. — Pero rechazaste mi oferta.

Tiberius la miró expectante, se afirmó del respaldo de la ventana, sentándose al borde de la cornisa de esta. Se relamió el labio y dirigió sus ojos hacia los negros de su amiga.

— Aun estás a tiempo — Sonrió ella tomándole la mano y atrayéndolo hacia la rama del árbol para que estuviera con ella. Tiberius se sujetó fuertemente de su mano y se sentó a su lado en la gruesa rama que daba justo en frente de la ventana de su habitación. Sia Carstairs le afirmó aún más fuerte la mano parta darle confianza de que la rama no se partiría en dos y los mataría por el golpe, o aún peor que su hermano Mark los descubriera y los condenara a limpiar todas las habitaciones del Instituto. — Puedes ser mi parabatai.

— Sia… — La voz de Tiberius se tensó, luego negó con la cabeza. — No puedo… no quiero… Sia… — La mirada de su amiga se volvió lagrimosa, no quería lastimarla por eso debía encontrar las palabras correctas.

— Pero Tibbs…

— Hablé sobre esto con Jules… él sabía que tú querías que yo fuera tu parabatai, sin embargo me dijo que debería pensarlo mejor. — Tiberius la miró buscando un poco de alivio en su mirada, solo se encontró con dudas, y más dudas. — Que me sintiera seguro…

— ¿Seguro de qué? — Espetó la muchacha — ¡No tienes que pensarlo demasiado!

— De que me sintiera seguro con mis sentimientos. — Finalizó ocultando su mirada con miedo de lo que él acababa de decir.

Sia Carstairs intentó analizar cada palabra, luego de ello tomó la palabra.

— ¿No te sientes preparado, para tener un parabatai?

— Sia. — El sonido de la boca del chico Blackthorn sonaba entre un suspiro y un lamento. — No quiero… solo… déjame pensarlo mejor. Aunque preferiría que escogieses a Livia o a Drusilla como compañera de batalla…

— ¡Yo no quiero ni a Livia ni a Drusilla! ¡TE QUIERO A TI! — Gimió ella. — ¿Por qué no quieres escogerme para cuidar de tus espaldas mientras luchamos? Seremos como hermanos.

— ¡POR ESO, YO NO QUIERO SER TU HERMANO! — Gritó — Es suficiente siendo tu amigo y no creo que pueda aguantarlo más.

— Pues si querías decirme que yo te estorbaba ya lo has hecho. — La chica comenzaba a descender del árbol muy enojada, rama por rama.

— ¡SIA!

— Me has hecho enfurecer Tiberius Blackthorn. Creí que me querías…

— ¡Te quiero! — Gritó él. — ¡Claro que te quiero! Y por eso me niego a ser tu parabatai, porque si yo llegara a quererte más me arrepentiría de todo…

La muchacha escuchó todo completamente anonadada, y aturdida comenzó a bajar del árbol, cuando llegó lo más cerca que pudo del suelo, tocó con uno de sus pies una rama frágil que se quebró haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Tiberius asustado bajó de un solo salto para ver a su amigo, si bien no era el mejor cazador de sombras de sus hermanos, era bastante astuto y un "detective" innato.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! — El muchacho se acercó a ella que estaba tendida en el suelo para ayudar a levantarse, sin embargo la chica era demasiado terca para verse ayudada por un hombre.

— Suéltame, estoy bien.

— Sia… — Le rogó él.

— Ya me has dicho demasiado por hoy, debo irme, si mi mamá se entera que no estoy en el departamento de Magnus Bane a esta hora, me matará.

— Sólo Jules quería que no cometiera su error. — Tiberius la ayudo a levantarse — Él quiere a Emma… pero la quiere mucho más que un hermano o un amigo, y ella también lo quiere, de la manera en que lo hace una pareja. Y las leyes de los cazadores de sombras no van a cambiar para que dos parabatai sean pareja. ¿Me entiendes ahora?

— Tibbs…

— Te quiero Sia. — Susurró — Y te seguiré queriendo siempre y cada vez más, cada día, y no quiero que nada le ponga límite a quererte por el resto de mis días en diferente forma. Haciéndome tu parabatai sólo harás que me arrepienta de no poder quererte más. Como Jules y Emma...

— Entonces… eso es un no

— Un sí y un no a la vez. Sí a quererte y no a condenarme.

Sia guardó silencio por tan solo ese instante, y quiso congelarlo para siempre dentro de sus recuerdos.

Tibbs… no puedo pensar en eso ahora… yo…

No te presiono. Dijo él. Te quiero, y serás mi mejor amiga siempre.

Se acercó a ella, tomándola por los hombros con delicadeza, y luego besó suavemente su frente. Sia cerró los ojos, sintiéndose en las nubes y deseando jamás ser bajada de ahí.

También te quiero, Tiberius Blackthorn.

Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un grito adolorido, era casi similar al que Sia escuchó junto a Emma en el tejado hace dos noches. Pero esta vez, era más fuerte y más angustiante. A ella se le puso la piel chinita y trataba de algún modo de decirse a sí misma que no era real. Pero Tiberius que se separó de ella bruscamente miró hacia dentro del Instituto tan alarmado como ella, eso significaba que alguien gritaba torturantemente.

¿Tibbs qué pasa? Preguntó la niña alarmada tras el grito.

Sia tienes que irte, yo veré que le pasa a Julian

¡¿Julian?! Tengo que ir a verlo Sia estaba entrando al Instituto Es mi amigo también y parabatai de Emma

Sia, detente. ¡Es mi hermano!

Tibbs…

Ambos fueron corriendo en medio de los pasillos del Instituto de Nueva York en dónde los Blackthorn se quedaban ahí para las reuniones con Maryse Lightwood, los Penhallow, con Jocelyn y Luke Garroway.

Tiberius en medio de la carrera despavorida le recordaba a su amiga, que si su madre no la encontraba en el departamento de Magnus Bane al despertar, la convertiría en renacuajo y la iría dejar al lago del Hyde Park.

¡Jules! Mark Blackthorn gritó al entrar a la habitación de su hermano, lo encontró tendido en el suelo y gimiendo de dolor ¡¿Jules, qué pasa?!

Julian Exclamó Tiberius cuando entró a su habitación, él y Mark ayudaron a levantarlo un poco.

¿Qué pasa? Tiberius se lamentó no haber atado al árbol a Sia Carstairs antes de que se entrometiera en asuntos que no le correspondían, ahora Mark estaba furioso y después lo molestaría diciéndole que trae algo entre manos al ver a su amiga por las noches.

¿Sia? Preguntó Mark muy confundido ¡¿Por qué en el nombre de Raziel estás aquí?! Fulminó con la mirada a su hermano menor que estaba mucho más angustiado que nadie ¿Acaso, acordaron dormir juntos?

No. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Mientras Olivia, Drusilla y Octavian se agolpaban entre medio de la puerta a ver a Julian, entre medio de gritos Mark insistía en que nada le pasaba a su hermano y que se fueran a la cama, pero los gritos de Sia hicieron que Helen Blackthorn saltara de la cama con la pequeña Ariadne en brazos.

Nada estaba saliendo bien.

Jules… Preguntó Tiberius mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en su cama en medio del escándalo. Tranquilo, debió ser una pesadilla… o un ataque de nervios. Suele suceder esas cosas cuando estás muy preocupado por algo. Todos sabemos que ahora hay que estar con más seguridad que nunca porque hay un montón de demonios sueltos, pero todo está bien. Emma… ella…

Los ojos de Julian se dilataron primero de miedo y luego de un dolor intenso. Los ojos azules miraron con preocupación a los ojos grises de su hermano menor, Tiberius pareció entender.

Emma… ella… ¿Hace cuánto que Emma no viene a verte? Julian estaba por levantarse pero Tiberius lo detuvo junto a Mark, mientras el resto de los hermanos Blackthorn y Sia lo miraban con la misma preocupación.

Tranquilos, no siempre está aquí Advirtió Livia A lo mejor fue a pasar tiempo con Cristina, son muy amigas.

No… la… siento… Musitó Julian negando con la cabeza, miró a Sia intentando que ella lo ayudara a comprender lo que sucedía.

A Sia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ella sabía cómo funcionaba el sistema de los parabatai y sabía perfectamente que cuando no lo sentías, era porque el vínculo se cortaba, pero era tan fuerte que solo con la muerte o que el otro se convierta en un submundo. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado con Emma Carstairs?

Sia ni siquiera quiso pensarlo pues Julian avanzó hacia un espejo que estaba en aquella habitación y observó su cuerpo, en el cuello rodeado por algunas de gotas de sangre estaba oscurecida la runa de parabatai. Poco a poco, iba perdiendo el color, volviéndose blanquecina y transparente, casi a punto de desaparecer.

Livia, Drusilla y Octavian no entendían que pasaba, Helen sostenía a una llorosa Ariadne, mientras intentaba decir algo contraproducente. Mark se quedó congelado en tiempo y espacio viendo la runa que ya no estaba. Tiberius y Sia miraron del brazo sin runa de Julian, a Julian, a sus ojos azules con miedo y a como caía de rodillas abatido por un inmenso dolor inexplicable, gritando y rogando a Raziel que le trajeran a Emma.

Tiberius lo sabía, ¿No era ese su mayor miedo? ¿Perder algún día e intentar vivir sin la persona que amaba? ¿Y si un día fuese el mismo que viese desaparecer su runa al indicar que Sia ya no estaría para hacerle compañía?

Los lazos parabatai eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa que Tiberius conocía en el mundo, y frente a ellos también se asumía los más grandes riesgos, como aquel, como Julia que pedía a gritos mientras sus hermanos corrían despertando a Maryse, a Jace y Alec, y a Luke para que vinieran en ayuda, mientras Drusilla tomaba el teléfono y llamaba llorosa a Cristina, y Cristina no sabía nada. Los mensajes de fuego no funcionaban y los hermanos silenciosos no servirían de ayuda. Y de haber cambiado a submundo, Luke lo sabría. Y Julian seguía llamando a Emma. Pero ella jamás vendría.

Sia se quedó se pie al lado de Tiberius mirando con consternación a Julian, no lograba procesar la información… Cuando lo hizo miró a Jules con mucha angustia, corrió hacía él y se arrodilló a llorar a su lado mirando su brazo sin runa, sin parabatai, sin Emma. Sin ella.

_Emma Carstairs había muerto. _

Danielle Lightwood los había engañado.

Isabelle se sentía una estúpida por haber confiado en ella y en su llorona hermana Evanna y el mundano de su novio, lo más probable es que ellos hayan soltado a los demonios en medio de la Sala de los Acuerdos mientras ellos entraban.

¿Con qué motivo?

Ni siquiera Isabelle Lightwood lo sabía, solo atinó a ponerse de pie, luego de que un demonio mayor la lanzara lejos contra unos muebles, mientras iba detrás de miembros del consejo. Ella solo cerró los ojos en ese momento ya sin fuerzas, y deseó que el ángel Raziel protegiera a Simon, que no sabía a dónde estaba.

Ahora se afirmaba de sus altos tacones de aguja, y desenrollaba su látigo mientras en su otra mano, sostenía un cuchillo serafín. Caminó por en medio de los pasillos observando las baldosas rotas y todas sucias. Su pecho se aceleró. No veía a Simon Lewis por ningún lado.

Isabelle estaba angustiada si no encontraba a su marido vivo, iría en busca de Danielle a degollarla lentamente con su daga o tomaría al mundano David y le trazaría runas en frente de Evanna. Total, un repudiado más no le haría mal al mundo.

Pese a aquello, le extrañaba el ingreso de los demonios a la Ciudad de Cristal, otra vez.

_Sebastián…Jonathan Morgenstern…Max…_

Los recuerdos la invadieron haciendo que tuviera que afirmarse en unos pilares para no caer, ella sentía muy dentro de sí, que nuevamente perdería a alguien a quien ella amaba.

_Max…_

Aquella mañana, cuando lo encontró muerto e intentó reanimarlo, cuando vio a sus padres llegar después de los ataques, y ella llorando abrazó a su madre, mientras su padre y Alec sostenían al pequeño dormido. _Las runas, el blanco, la muerte, el dolor_.

No había sido fácil para Isabelle, el recuperarse de la pérdida de su hermano menor.

Simon le había servido de ayuda para superarlo, pero aun así, el fantasma de Max aparecía de vez en cuando en sus sueños. Ni siquiera con vengarlo podía sanarlo. Pero Simon siempre estaba ahí para reconfortarla con sus abrazos, sus historias, y sus besos, con sus cuentos dónde Luke Skywalker ganaba contra las fuerzas de Darth Vader. Cuando el bien triunfaba sobre el mal.

Aun así, rastros de oscuridad habrían en medio de ese "final feliz"

¡SIMON! Gritó ella a todo pulmón corriendo mientras observaba caras conocidas dentro de los muertos del Consejo. ¡SIMON!

Nada.

Eso era mucho peor que encontrarlo con o sin vida.

¡SIMON! Isabelle corrió aún más rápido hacia llegar al gran salón, en medio de una esquina, casi oculto pudo reconocer esa mata de cabello castaño totalmente despeinado, con esa camiseta a rayas hecho jirones y su chaqueta de cuero en el suelo. Para su alivio, estaba vivo.

Suspiró.

Pero luego lo vio al lado de un cuerpo y se aterró. Se acercó cuidadosamente a él, y le dirigió una mirada de horror, algo muy malo había pasado. Pero al menos, Isabelle era una buena cazadora de sombras y ella salió ilesa.

¿Simon? La voz de Isabelle se escuchó trémula en medio de la sala de los Acuerdos ¿Quién ha muerto?

Iz… Él no se atrevió a responder ¿Quién…era…el…actual…Inquisidor?

Mi padre, claro. Después de que el psicótico hermano de Clary matara a la inquisidora anterior, y entonces la Cónsul Jia Penhallow, le dio la opción de que él tomará el puesto.

Isabelle…. La voz de Simon era digna de un cortejo fúnebre, él aún seguía arrodillado al lado del cuerpo del cazador de sombras. Los demonios, ellos… lo mataron…

La nefilim de inmediato se puso al lado de su marido y al ver el cuerpo del inquisidor, sintió su corazón detenerse.

¡¿Papá?! Exclamó intentando quitarle la capa y ver las heridas. Lo ha mordido uno de esos demonios

Isabelle…. Simon no sabía que decir.

¡Ve por ayuda por favor! Gritó ella mientras sostenía a su padre entre sus brazos, tomó su estela y comenzó a trazar algunas iraztes, esperaba tan solo a que funcionaran. ¡Ve por Jia Penhallow! ¡O algún hermano silencioso! ¡Simon, por favor!

El vampiro se quedó al lado de Isabelle mientras esperaba a que ella se diera cuenta de que todo era tarde, cuando encontró aquel cuerpo, ya estaba muerto.

Dile a Magnus por mensaje de fuego que venga…. El curó a Alec una vez… de seguro podrá curar a nuestro padre. ¡¿Simon?! Simon…

¡ISABELLE! Exclamó él tomándola por los hombros Ya está muerto. Míralo, cuando lo encontré ya estaba muerto. Las_ iraztes_ no van a surgir efecto en un cadáver, ni siquiera Clary puede devolver con sus runas a alguien a la vida.

No…no… papá…

Simon notó el dolor en los ojos de su mujer, la aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza en un abrazo mientras esta lloraba a mares sobre su hombro. Primero Max… ahora Robert Lightwood. Ni siquiera él se lo podía creer. A pesar del desprecio que él sintiese por los submundos consiguió ganar el aprecio de Simon al permitirle salir con su hija, y por ser él mismo quien les dio la bendición en nombre de Raziel para casarse.

Al fin y al cabo, Robert Lightwood varias veces arriesgó su vida por intentar salvarle su vida vampira.

Isabelle seguía llorando cada vez más fuerte y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Simon pensó que no ocurrirían cosas buenas de aquí en adelante. De seguro era tiempo de volver, a casa, para no seguir viviendo esta fatídica luna de miel.

Al alzar la vista, el vampiro vio como los Cazadores de Sombras sobrevivientes llegaban a rodearlos con condolencias que ni Isabelle escuchaba. Jia Penhallow se arrodilló en frente a ellos con los ojos lagrimosos y susurró unas palabras:

_Multas per gentes et multa per aequora vectus__  
__advenio has miseras, frater, ad inferias,__  
__ut te postremo donarem munere mortis__  
__et mutam nequiquam alloquerer cinerem.__  
__Quandoquidem fortuna mihi tete abstulit ipsum.__  
__Heu miser indigne frater adempte mihi,__  
__nunc tamen interea haec, prisco quae more parentum__  
__tradita sunt tristi munere ad inferias,__  
__accipe fraterno multum manantia fletu,__  
__atque in perpetuum, frater, ave atque vale. _

Robert Lightwood. Puedes ir en paz.

Era demasiado tarde para que la situación pudiera revertirse. _Ya estaba más que muerto_.


	7. Polvo eres y a polvo volverás

**Capítulo 7:****Polvo eres y a polvo volverás.**

_"_Con el sudor de tu rostro comerás pan hasta que vuelvas al suelo,

Porque de él fuiste tomado.

Porque polvo eres y a polvo volverás".

(Génesis 3:19)

— No necesariamente puede estar muerta. — La voz de Helen Blackthorn sonaba conciliadora en medio de la fría sala de armas del Instituto de Londres — Probablemente pueda haberse convertido en una subterránea.

Julian y Sia se miraron entre si con desgano, luego miraron a Helen intentando creerle. Julian Blackthorn no había dormido aquella noche desde que sintió sangrar su runa parabatai. Había pedido a gritos a su familia que lo dejaran solo y él iría en busca de Emma Carstairs, pero Mark y Helen se encargaron de detenerlo.

Desde entonces, sólo se dedicó a fumar como un loco adicto, en su propia habitación haciendo que Sia se pusiera toser de vez en cuando.

¿Podría Emma ser una subterránea? ¿Era eso posible?

Jocelyn, la madre de Clarissa Fray, argumentaba en ese momento que Luke Garroway dejó de ser parabatai de su ex marido, Valentine _el psicópata que quiso destruir a todos los nefilims y submundos_ Morgenstern, cuando Luke se convirtió en hombre lobo. Incluso el padre de Sia, Jem Carstairs, dejó a su parabatai cuando se unió a la hermandad y la runa de su parabatai sufrió los mismos síntomas que la de Julian.

Pero era probable que Emma, su mejor amiga, compañera y la luz de su vida, fuese una subterránea. Intento visualizarla como una chica loba, como los chicos del clan de Luke, o incluso como un vampiro, como Simon Lewis. No consiguió nada, salvo más angustia. Él sabía que Emma era más cazadora de sombras que otra cosa, ella jamás rechazaría sus orígenes, a no ser, de que la hayan transformado en contra de su voluntad.

— Tranquilo hermanito — Helen se posicionó en frente de él — Jocelyn dice que Luke y su manada están buscándola por si la encuentran, incluso Jordan Kyle y los praetor están rastreando si acaso es una novata a estas alturas. No hay que perder las esperanzas, ella debe estar con vida.

Julian bajó la mirada, estaba demasiado distraído y conmocionado como para entender esta situación. Para su suerte, tenía al lado a Sia Carstairs, la pequeña jovencita que le sostenía el brazo y se apoyaba en él de vez en cuando. La chica estaba tan afligida como él.

Pero por lo menos, la angustia era compartida.

— Explíquenme de nuevo — Quien habló esta vez fue Clary — ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de lo que le pasó a Julian?

El mismo Julian, cabizbajo volvió a hablar, mientras la cabeza de Sia daba vuelta en regaños de su madre tras descubrir que había huido de la casa de Magnus para andar de parrandas con su amigo Tiberius. _"¡Podrías haber muerto! ¡¿Cómo no te das cuenta de lo riesgoso que es esto para ti?! Me has decepcionado"_ A Sia le dolían los ojos, pero no quería llorar. Una Carstairs nunca lloraba, los Carstairs no eran la clase de personas que andaban lamentándose por la vida. Era una guerrera y debía salir airoso de todo esto.

En medio de una discusión sobre como proteger a los "niños" de los ataques y de misiones de detectives sherlockianos, el joven Tiberius Blackthorn presintió la llegada de Luke y su manada, entre ellos cargaban algo, no era nada bueno, tenía miedo.

— Luke… — Jocelyn se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, le preguntó como estaba, lo que había pasado e incluso le dio un beso, que Clary rodeó sus ojos confirmando que estaban "_asquerosamente enamorados_". Jocelyn se enteró de lo que Luke descubrió junto a los praetor lupus, e instintivamente miraron a los Blackthorn.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Julian alzó la voz — ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Emma?

— Jules… —

— Ella… ella, está…

— Lo lamento.

Sia se levantó de improviso abrazando a Julian, el muchacho se zafó de la niña y se acercó a quienes tenían a esa carga que Tiberius había percibido. El segundo al mando del grupo de Luke, le mostró a Julian a quien cargaba, era Emma.

Ella con su cuerpo helado y quieto. Con restos de sangre, y suciedad, con un olor de putrefacción insoportable por Clary que tuvo que salir a vomitar al baño. Sia no pudo mirar porque Tessa se lo prohibió, una imagen, de un cadáver en estado terminal no era bueno, para una niña, porque eso era lo que Luke traía, un cadáver.

Emma Carstairs fue brutalmente asesinada, con heridas en su cuello, cara, muñecas y el estomago, su cuerpo estaba sucio debido a que intentaron sepultarla para ocultar el crimen. -Julian berreaba y daba alaridos dolorosos mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de la persona que tanto había significado para él y que le había arrebato la vida.

El llanto y el dolor, se hizo casi colectivo, el muchacho se aferraba aquel cuerpo sin vida, a aquellos ojos azules quietos mirando hacia el techo, como si buscara una salida a un problema en que la nefilim se había metido. Sin embargo pese a todo el dolor de su parabatai y su runa desaparecida, no había nada que pudiera volver la situación atrás.

Era tarde. Lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde.

**Dos días después. **

El olor de las cenizas recién surgidas invadió la fina nariz de Isabelle Lightwood, la cazadora de sombras estaba de pie enfrente del proceso de cremación, el humo decoraba toda la solemnidad de la ceremonia. Vestida de blanco, Isabelle parecía una figura de yeso, fría y rígida al mismo tiempo, a su lado estaba su hermano Alec, y Jace, ambos fueron informados por Simon sobre el asesinato de Robert Lightwood. Alec se había acercado y abrazado fuertemente a Isabelle que lloraba contándole lo sucedido.

La luna de miel de Simon e Isabelle se había arruinado.

Maryse, la fuerte y sofisticada Maryse Lightwood, iba de blanco, de chaqueta blanca y larguísima, como una capa, llevaba su cabello amarrado en un poderoso moño. Iba de taco alto, pero su expresión era triste. Tantos recuerdos vividos al lado de Robert, en el círculo, casados y criando a sus primeros hijos, tantos errores y reconciliaciones. Si bien el amor de pareja no había durado lo suficiente, ambos habían acordado ser buenos aliados y ser cordiales por sus hijos. Ahora, Maryse se estaba quedando sola, sin su hijo pequeño y ahora sin su marido y compañero. ¿Qué podría pasar ahora? Temió por Alec e Isabelle, y mientras el funeral proseguía juró en nombre del ángel dar su vida por el resto de familia que le quedaba.

Los hermanos se habían encargado del cortejo fúnebre, y luego usarían sus cenizas para reforzar la ciudad silenciosa.

Simon observó como una hermana de hierro trazaba en una lápida donde se guardarían las cenizas, el nombre del guerrero caído.

**Robert Ethan Lightwood**

**(1966 - 2015)**

Isabelle se quería morir en aquel momento, Simon no estaba cerca para sostenerla, salvo Alec pero no era suficiente. Ya no tenía a Max, ahora perdió a su padre… sentía poco a poco que le quitaban sus razones de vida.

Unas fuertes nauseas la invadieron, y la cazadora de sombras salió huyendo fuera del salón. Encontró una cubeta vacía y vomitó.

Los funerales para los cazadores de sombras son diferentes a los de los mundanos, el blanco impera por sobre el negro y el entierro del cuerpo se debe más a la quema de este para volver a ser parte de la Ciudad de Hueso, debido a que los restos de los nefilims tienen capacidades protectoras para este lugar.

Jem Carstairs, mítico cazador de sombras, entendía de funerales de los hijos del ángel, pero jamás imaginó que volvería a tener uno tan cerca de su presencia y de su familia como en aquel momento, en que su hija, la jovencilla Sia Alena, entraba con la mirada cabizbaja y sollozante, tenía el corazón roto y eso se le notaba a leguas.

— ¿Sia? — Le conmovió la mirada llorosa de su hija, rara vez la pequeña lloraba, y cuando lo hacía sólo conseguía romperle el corazón. — Cariño… ¿Qué te pasó?

Sia no pudo contenerse y corrió a echarse en sus brazos a llorar sin consuelo alguno. Iba con un pequeño vestido blanco, almidonado y bien bonito. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana, pero por muy bonita que fuera, sabía que estaba rota, y el color blanco no significaba nada bueno. Se preocupó.

Jem no entendía nada en absoluto se limitó a aferrar a su niña en su pecho, cerró los ojos y recordó las veces que se despertaba en medio de la noche al lado de Tessa, mientras esta lloraba sin poder conciliar el sueño por Will, porque después de muchos años pasados aun le costaba superar esa muerte.

Le costaba incluso a él mismo.

Después de Will, ya nada quedaba para él, salvo jurarse a si mismo proteger a cada descendiente de su parabatai y mantener aquel linaje intacto, para que nadie osara con destruir aquella familia que él había querido tanto. Cuando vio a Jace por primera vez, vio a Will reencarnado otra vez, y cuando Jace pudo curarlo, se dio cuenta de que el círculo no se cerraría jamás, hasta que él y Will se reencontraran en la otra vida.

Sin embargo cuando dejó de ser un hermano silencioso se sintió humano, libre y sano, y su corazón dio un brinco cuando recordó que volvería a ver a Tessa, su Tessa Gray, en el puente Blackfriars, como lo hacía cada año. Pero esta vez, sería diferente…. El volvía a ser humano, un cazador de sombras otra vez… sin embargo. ¿Qué haría de su vida? ¿Cómo viviría? ¿Y Tessa?

¿Lo volvería a querer después de tantos años al lado de Will? ¿Lo haría?

Estuvieron por casarse una vez… ¿Podrían hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Y tener hijos? Niños corriendo por los prados de Idris, leyendo libros y cantando a viva voz. ¿Serían capaces de formar una familia? ¿Tessa lo amaba lo suficiente para empezar una nueva vida con él?

Las dudas lo mataban, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a poner bajo presión a la mujer que amaba. Él esperó más de cien años por ella, sería capaz de esperar lo suficiente y permanecer a su lado solo como su amigo si ella así lo decidía. Jamás la dejaría sola, era ser su compañero o morir.

Después de Will, Sophie, Charlotte, Henry Los Lightwood, la propia familia Carstairs, todos sus amigos muertos, sólo le quedaba Tessa, sólo ella.

Tessa Gray. Su amiga, su prometida, su esposa, y ahora la madre de su preciosa niña.

Su niña, que en este momento lloraba sin remedio alguno, que se aferraba a su cuerpo buscando consuelo, como en los momentos que se sentía sola y berreaba cuando era una bebé, y él la arrullaba en sus brazos con firmeza y delicadeza como a uno de sus violines cantándole algunas canciones en chino, y su bebé cesaba su llanto para mirarlo a los ojos con detención.

— Cariño — Susurró Jem — ¿Qué ha pasado?

Su hija levantó la vista, sus ojos negros se hicieron chiquititos del llanto e intentó calmarse.

— Emma… — musitó y volvió a llorar. — Em…emma… Emma.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Emma?

Pero no era necesario seguir preguntando. Julian había entrado al mismo salón, con la chaqueta favorita de su hija en la mano, el muchacho iba de blanco, blanco brillante entero, con runas de luto de color rojo en los puños. Y una runa de luto marcada en el pecho que se le veía de la camisa, y con las mangas subidas se pudo ver la runa parabatai desvanecida.

Sólo había unos puntos que la trazaban, contando una triste historia.

Cuenta la leyenda que desde hace más de ciento cuarenta años, un cazador de sombras después de una pelea de lobos cerca de terrenos galeses, sintió desvanecer y sangrar su runa, su parabatai se había muerto. Pero a pesar de que él destino los mantuvo separados, su compañero de guerra siempre estuvo en su corazón y a raíz de ello, había puntos que dejaron huella del amor más fuerte.

Años más tarde, esos puntos de su parabatai vivo se trazaban otra vez, dejando la misma huella, de un recuerdo bello y doloroso, y a la vez triste al sentir el último calor que brindaba aquella mano que afirmó en su lecho de despedida.

Esa misma marca, la tenía Julian Blackthorn. Jem sabía lo que eso significaba, por eso su hija lloraba sin consuelo, y por eso el muchacho lucía como si le hubiese arrancado el corazón sin piedad. Emma Carstairs estaba muerta, efectivamente muerta.

— ¿Julian?

— Está muerta. Su cara estaba destrozada y tenía muchas heridas, perdió sangre. Los hermanos silenciosos la limpiaron, pero ella ya se había ido. Y ahora la volvieron polvo.

— No es… nada más que un montón de cenizas, tío Jem. — Julian se quebró en un llanto desgarrador — Alguien la mató y luego se encargaron de que se volviera cenizas… no es nada más que polvo… polvo eres y polvo serás… ella no volverá. Jamás va a regañarme por morderme las uñas o hacer jirones mi ropa, o cuando sus ojos brillaban cada vez que se le ocurría una nueva aventura de caza, o cuando sonreía como una niña cada vez que hablaba de lo lindo que le parecía pasar tiempo a tu lado o con Sia… ella ya no está, me la quitaron y no le pude decir lo que sentía… me la quitaron… está muerta… y con ello me mataron a mí.

— Julian, tienes que…

— ¡ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡MUERTA, MUERTA Y MÁS QUE MUERTA! ¡YO LA AMABA Y YA NO ESTÁ… YA NO ESTÁ!

Iglesia, el gato enorme persa y aplomado, paseaba por el lado. Desde que Jem regresó, volvió a su lado y se lo llevó a vivir con su familia haciendo de él un gato muy feliz. Reconocía su hogar a diestra y siniestra, observó a Jem abrazando a una afligida Sia, y luego miro a Julian, Iglesia conocía a Julian, y siempre le maullaba cuando Emma llegaba. Porque Iglesia sabía quien era de la familia Carstairs y los reconocía, y era más dócil con ellos que con nadie. Esta vez volvió a maullarle a Julian, preguntándole por Emma y dónde estaba.

Julian colapsó casi dándole una patada.

— ¡NO PREGUNTES POR ELLA! - Gruñó endemoniado — ¡Está muerta! ¡Ella está muerta, gato estúpido! ¡No va volver, ella esta muerta!

Iglesia le gruñó y luego soltó un maullido lastimero, refugiándose en los brazos de Sia, y mirando a Julian con reproche.

— No regañes a Iglesia. — Protestó la niña enjugándose las lágrimas — Siente tanto dolor como tú. También le duele no volver a verla….

Y Sia arrodillada junto a su gato, volvió a llorar. Jem en tanto se acercó a su hija, y al rodeó con sus brazos dándole consuelos, mientras alentaba a Julian a que se acercara a él. Siempre lo había querido como a un hijo, incluso él y Emma cuidaba de Sia cuando era una pequeña que jugueteaba en medio de la casa botando cosas.

Jem, Julian, Sia e Iglesia se mantuvieron aferrados de rodillas en el suelo, intentando superar la pérdida familiar.

Acarició su vientre mientras miraba por el balcón, no tenía muchos meses de embarazo, pero ya se le notaba su pansa crecida. A sus veinte y algo años, no se imaginaba siendo madre, se imaginaba… la verdad que desde hace mucho tiempo que no se visualizaba en su futuro.

Clarissa Fray se detuvo a mirar Brooklyn por el departamento de cazadores de sombras descarriados que Magnus había montado. Ella solía estar ahí para tomar aire fresco y dibujar, como solía hacerlo antes.

Había dejado su croquis y sus lápices a un lado para sentir como una pequeña criaturita de se movía en su interior, por un momento sintió algunas patadas y sonrió. Esperaba que fuera una niña, esperaba que creciera con sus rubiales cabellos y ojos verdosos, o quizás ojos ambarinos… en realidad esperaba que su bebé pudiera salir con vida. Con tantos demonios dando vueltas, la vida de su hijo y ella estaban en peligro.

Clary suspiró, en medio de la agotada noche vio una sombra en medio del jardín del departamento y se alteró. Tomó con rapidez a su cuchillo serafín, no estaba dispuesta a que le arrancaran a su hijo de su vientre.

Pero sólo vio subir a Jace, agotada y abatido. ¿Jace? ¿Podría ser él?

Era él, vestido de blanco, con runas rojas, ojos perdidos y cuerpo debilitado. Nada bueno había pasado.

— ¿Jace? ¿Jace, qué pasa?

Jace se acercó como a ella como un depredador dispuesto a cazar a su presa, la tomó desprevenida y satisfecho, se dispuso a devorar su boca con violencia. Él le robó el aliento en un segundo mientras se poseía de ella: mordía, lambía y estrujaba todo lo que alcanzan sus manos. La obligó a recibir su brusca lengua y a seguir un desesperado ritmo, el cual no resistió. Atacó su cuello de manera erótica y desenfrenada, mientras en alaridas rogaba su perdón absoluto, se estaba portando como un cabrón con ella y una vez más le había roto el corazón.

— ¿Pero qué…Jace…?

— Perdóname.

La sangre subió a las mejillas de ella. Estaba enfurecida.

— Me juras amor eterno, tienes sexo conmigo, quedo embarazada, te doy la noticia y luego me insultas, me dejas, me tratas como una condenada irresponsable y vienes acá a lloriquear a medida de besos para aceptar tu perdón por tu poca hombría. ¿Qué clase de táctica de romanticismo es esta Jace?

— Clary, yo… no quise, lastimarte. — Musitó — No deberías estar cerca de mi te hago daño.

— Yo no me he acercado a ti, tú has llegado y me has besado de forma desesperada.

Silencio. Solo un puto y horroroso silencio para él. Ella se cruzó de brazos y le inspeccionó.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás borracho? ¿Por qué usas traje de luto? ¿Jace, quién ha...

Pero Clarissa Fray no pudo terminar la frase, un ruido estruendoso se escuchó como una explosión en el departamento del brujo.

— ¡Clary, corre! — El alarido de Jace fue en reversa hacia ella, empujándola hacia su habitación y casi dejándola encerrada.

Enfurecida abrió la puerta y lo siguió por el pasillo.

— ¡Jace! ¡¿Jace qué mier…

Una bestia se había metido en la casa de Magnus destrozándolo todo, era un demonio enorme y horroroso, era como un pulpo, o un calamar gigante.

El demonio pulpo tomó por uno de sus tentáculos a Magnus y comenzó a asfixiarlo, Jocelyn estaba con su frente sangrando dificultándole sus movimientos de guerrera, Clary intentó acercarse pero fue difícil.

Esto iba de mal en peor, el demonio vino por ella, por su hijo para matarlos, y de paso estaba intentando acabar con la inmortalidad de Magnus Bane.

Una flecha en fracción de segundo se clavó directamente en el tentáculo que estrangulaba el cuello del brujo, de acto reflejo el demonio se giró y vio como un cazador de sombras le había dado justo en el blanco.

Alexander Lightwood, fiero y letal con su arco y sus flechas cargadas otra vez, se dispuso a intentar matar al demonio mientras Magnus se zafaba e intentaba recuperar el aliento estrangulado. Su novio le había salvado la vida, y verlo de una manera tan decidida luchando le provocó una sensación de orgullo, excitación y amor, pero no era tiempo de pensar en ello, él debía sacar a Clary Fray del departamento.

Magnus corrió intentando tomar a Clary, el monstruo se giró botando a Alec contra una silla, a su paso se unieron Maryse e Isabelle, que Clary no pudo saber como habían llegado desde Londres.

Isabelle iba de blanco, la pelirroja presintió algo malo, mientras su parabatai tomaba su látigo y comenzaba a atacar al monstruo con ferocidad. Maryse sacaba cuchillos serafines del departamento de Magnus y junto a su hija, con un repuesto Alec intentaban destruirlo.

Jace fue de emboscada hacia el demonio pulpo, intentó quebrarle la cabeza con ambas manos pero no consiguió nada, salvo que uno de una de sus ventosas se le pegoteó en la cara dejándolo lleno de baba y tinta negra. Fue lanzado al suelo a punto de ser devorado por unas ventosas que tenía la boca del demonio.

Nadie se imaginaba que había demonios caníbales.

Los destrozos hicieron que Jocelyn, Maryse e Isabelle en una santa tríada acuchillaran por diversos lados a su enemigo, Jace en tanto le urgía que Clary huyera de ahí, si bien la pelirroja quería crear una runa destructora, fue impedido ya que en medio del proceso Magnus cayó sobre su estela quebrándola.

El demonio pulpo, estaba ganando la batalla, Maryse estaba abatida en el suelo con una Jocelyn Garroway intentando tallarle iratzes, mientras el látigo de Izzy quedaba atascado en cualquier parte, Magnus y Alec, se acribillaron para matarlo, pero el demonio fue más ágil, arrojándolo a ambos casi al borde de el refrigerador.

Clarissa intentó buscar a alguien con la mirada, ella sabía que faltaba alguien. Faltaba su mejor amigo de toda la vida y no lo encontraba.

El demonio azotó a Jace, dejándolo con un golpe en la cabeza en medio del puesto. Clary estaba sin defensa y embarazada. El demonio se lanzó por sobre Clary, pero alguien se puso entre medio y los tres cuerpos cayeron en medio de los cristales quebrados de la ventana, del balcón hacia abajo en picada. Haciendo un estruendo _¡CRASH!_

El cuerpo de Clary fue salvado por unos tentáculos que estaban bajo ella, al incorporarse se dio cuenta de que el demonio estaba muerto con un cuchillo serafín atravesándolo, pero debajo de él, un cuerpo inmóvil yacía tras su sacrificio.

El terror inundó el alma de Clary, gateó para apartar el cadáver del demonio y temió encontrar otro cadáver, una punzada en su pecho se imaginó a Jace muerto, o a Magnus o incluso a su propia madre, quien siempre se sacrificaba por ella.

Pero no era ni su madre, ni Jace, ni Magnus. El cuerpo era flacucho, con sus ropas desgarradas y camisetas de letras idiotas, su piel estaba destrozada y tenía múltiples heridas, y en uno de los brazos del cuerpo estaba una mordida mortal del demonio, cualquier criatura que recibiese una mordida de aquellas, terminaría muerto.

Entre lágrimas y horror, Clary gritó:

— ¡NO, SIMON, NO!


	8. De amor y otros demonios

**Capítulo 8: De amor y otros demonios.**

_"El amor es un sentimiento contra natura, _

_Que condenaba a dos desconocidos_

_A una dependencia mezquina e insalubre, _

_Tanta más efímera, cuanto más intensas". _

_(P. 194. "De amor y otros demonios") Gabriel García Márquez"_

Cuando Isabelle Sophia Lightwood aceptó casarse, jamás imaginó que terminaría más sufriendo que gozando del matrimonio. El sentir el grito de Clary, le puso los pelos de puntas, dejando atrás todo lo demás y saltar rauda por el balcón.

Ahí estaba su parabatai, chillando enloquecida intentando revivir a Simon Lewis. El vampiro diurno estaba herido tirado en el suelo, sin dar señales de sobrevivencia, la cazadora de sombras corrió lo más veloz que pudo y se arrodilló a su lado, implorando al ángel Raziel que le regresará a su marido.

No quería creerlo, ni siquiera las iratzes podrían ayudarlo porque él no era un cazador de sombras.

— _Simon_… Simon. ¡Simon, por favor! — Isabelle lo zamarreaba para que reaccionara mientras Clary intentaba moverlo. — ¡Por el Ángel, Simon vuelve! ¡VUELVE A MÍ! ¡SIMON!

Simon Lewis no respiraba, ni su corazón latía. Era un vampiro, un muerto en vida e Isabelle estaba más insegura de saber cómo distinguir sus signos de regreso a sus brazos.

Los ojos de Simon se abrieron lentamente y su boca se abrió intentando decir algo, visualizando sus colmillos. Clary se dio cuenta de lo que le hacía falta y tomó una daga de su chaqueta, para colocarla en su brazo. Simon la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, miraba de Clary a su brazo y la daga…. "no hagas tonterías" quería decirle, pero solo salían unas extrañas gárgaras… y sonidos inaudibles.

— Necesitas sangre, Simon — Anunció Clary, intentando buscar una daga para ponerla en su muñeca — Bebe…

— ¡CLARY, NO! — Era Jace Herondale, quien la tomó de la cintura alejándola del vampiro mientras la pelirroja le daba golpes para que lo soltara.

— ¡Es mi amigo, tú no lo entiendes! ¡Debo salvarlo! ¡Necesita sangre y se la daré…!

— Clary, no te dejaré.

La muchacha se alejó de él y gruñó.

— No eres quien para tomar decisiones por mí, Jace. — La voz de la chica sonaba dura, estaba siendo muy cruel con él. Pero incluso así, estaba siendo cruel consigo misma.

— Estás embarazada — Le replicó Jace. — No voy a permitir que arriesgues tu vida y la de nuestro hijo.

Isabelle que estaba sosteniendo a un Simon convaleciente, quedo pasmada al escuchar la noticia, no era algo que ella esperara. Era evidente que ella de todos modos ayudaría a Jace, para que Clary no pudiera hacer nada. Clary por dentro estaba furiosa.

— No puedes perder sangre, ni pasar malos momentos. — Prosiguió la morena — Tienes que estar sana para cuidar de tu… bebé.

Clary no estaba convencida, Simon era su amigo. Ella debía estar ahí para él. Mientras tanto el vampiro diurno daba alaridos y arcadas. Intentaba balbucear algo pero no conseguía nada.

— Yo lo haré. — Dijo Jace acercándose a Simon, se puso de rodillas y con la daga se hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca. — Vamos vampiro, bebe.

Simon apenas consigue absorber unos pocos borbotones de la sangre de Jace, Clary está expectante a la respuesta de su amigo.

— Vamos Simon — Musitó la pelirroja. Mirando como un hilillo de la sangre de Jace corría por la pálida boca del vampiro diurno.

Ella e Isabelle estaban atentas a todos los movimientos de Simon, pues esperaban a que sobreviviera al ataque del demonio.

— Agh. — El vampiro se incorpora e intenta limpiarse la sangre de su boca — Pésimas ideas se te ocurre, rubio.

Con sólo esa pequeña frase, a Isabelle le vuelve el alma al cuerpo. Simon continúa vivo y continúa detestando cada pequeñito detalle de Jace.

— No me vengas con arcadas, sigue bebiendo mi sangre.

Simon hizo un gesto como los niños que no quieren comerse un plato de rábanos y espinacas al almuerzo.

— Bebe o juro por el ángel que…

— Ya sabes lo que tu sangre me provoca.

— Deja tus gilipolladas. — Gruñó Jace acercando su brazo a los colmillos de Simon — Es tu vida la que está en juego.

La sangre de Jace corría cercana a la boca de Simon. El vampiro se incorporó raudamente y tiró de Jace al suelo, tomando esa muñeca sangrante y dándole un mordisco para beber su sangre, como hace unos años en el bote de Valentine Morgenstern.

— Argh, no quiero volver a hacer esto.

Isabelle ya lo había rodeado en un fuerte abrazo, aplicándole leves besos en su cabello rizado y castaño, mientras Simon replicaba que no quería beber la sangre de Jace otra vez, su mujer le tranquilizaba con frase como "_sólo quería salvar tu vida_", "_Jace te ha salvado_" y otras cosas por el estilo.

— No reclames, otros vampiros darían lo que fueran por beber mi magnifica sangre. — Dijo Jace rompiendo parte de su camiseta y poniéndola como venda en su muñeca.

Simon rodó los ojos.

— Extrañaba tus comentarios narcisistas a tu persona.

— También te extrañé, draculín. — Dijo Jace entre tierno y sarcástico, con una sonrisa irritante.

— No digas eso, te juro que te morderé otra vez.

— ¿Lo ves? No puedes resistirte a esta sangre angelical.

— Sólo cállate, Herondale.

— No le doy de beber mi sangre a cualquiera. Tenía que salvarte reverendo idiota, te sacrificaste por ella, salvaste a Clary. No tenías que hacerlo…

— Lo haría mil veces porque es mi mejor amiga. Jamás dejaría que alguien le hiciese daño

— Te agradezco por ello, además no podría soportar ver a Isabelle sufrir porque no tiene a su escuálido vampirucho a su lado.

— ¡Jace! — Exclamó Isabelle con una leve sonrisa, y porque después de muchos días, la cazadora de sombras volvía a sonreír.

A Simon siempre le gustó ver a la gente sonreír. Se sentía bien consigo mismo cuando observaba a su hermana o a su madre sonreír por sus logros académicos o cuando simplemente él les daba un beso en la mejilla. Adoraba cuando Jocelyn le sonreía cada vez él iba a visitar a su hija después de clases y sobre todo amaba la sonrisa de Clary cada vez que él hacía algo estúpido.

Cuando conoció a Isabelle Lightwood y tuvo la valentía de sacarla a bailar en la fiesta de Magnus Bane el día en que se convirtió en rata, la había hecho sonreír por primera vez. Le gustaba Isabelle, era extremadamente bella, muy atractiva, liberal y fuerte. Había ganado su atención contándole cosas idiotas y bailando de forma robótica, Simon era un nerd empedernido y como tal, no tenía ni la más jodida idea de cómo impresionar a una chica bailando.

Le había invitado solo por conseguir los celos de Clary que jamás consiguió, cuando intentó dejar de lado sus sentimientos por ella llegó Maia Roberts, quien se convirtió en su gran amiga y compañera, eran tan parecidos y siempre que compartían juntos reían de cosas idiotas de los videos juegos.

**Isabelle era diferente**, siempre ha sido diferente. Una cazadora de sombras fuerte y poderosa, decidida, que no se achicaba ante el peligro y que jamás demostraba miedo, además de siempre lucir atractiva y de una confianza adictiva. Isabelle era la clase de súper heroína de los comics de la liga de la justicia que leía Simon, ella era como la "mujer maravilla" manejando su látigo a diestra y siniestra luchando contra el mal, a diferencia de Clary, que apenas solía asemejarse a Mary Jane Watson, la chica de Spiderman.

No quería menospreciar a Clary, pero Isabelle era eclipsante, era la estrella brillante del oscuro firmamento que opacaba otras clases de cuerpos celestes.

Isabelle sonreía mientras le corrían lágrimas de felicidad al saber que Simon aún estaba con vida, le aterraba la idea de perderlo para siempre.

— No vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida de esa manera, subterráneo idiota. O juro por el ángel que…

Simon sonrió y un hilillo de sangre salió de su boca

— Ya estoy advertido, Iz.

Ella se acercó a él y le besó, le besó como si hubiese pasado mil años sin verse, como si la muerte hubiese querido separarlos y no lo hubiese conseguido.

— Necesitas descansar.

— Ya lo sé — Dijo Simon incorporándose — Pero… ¿Por qué un demonio entraría al departamento de Magnus? ¿Dónde está Magnus?

— Con Alec — Aseguró Jace — Magnus ha perdido mucha fuerza ahí adentro y Alec le está dando de la suya, tampoco se esperaba este ataque.

— ¿Jace, por qué…? — Preguntó Isabelle mientras le hacía una iratze a este — ¿Por qué un ataque?

— Por Clary —

Los cuatro, fijaron sus ojos en Jocelyn, quien había terminado de liquidar al demonio pulpo con su cuchillo serafín. Caminaba hacia ellos con mucha seguridad.

— ¿Estás bien Simon?

— Sí, Sra. Fra… digo Jocelyn. — Aun le costaba dirigirse a ella de otra forma que no fuese "Sra. Fray" o la "Madre de Clary"

— Ese demonio fue enviado por un cazador de sombras oscuro, estoy segura. Vino por Clary, ella y Sia Carstairs estaban siendo custodiadas acá para evitar que fueran atacadas.

— ¿Ataques?

— Sí Iz. — Dijo Jace — Los ataques de demonio comenzaron a surgir justo después de tu boda con Simon.

— ¿Por qué?

— Eso intentamos averiguar "dientes de sable" — Dijo Jace vendándole un brazo a Clary — Bueno, Tessa y Magnus lo hicieron.

— No me digas así, y ¿Qué demonios está pasando con estos ataques? ¿A qué se debe? ¿Ha habido más?

— Sí — Jocelyn agregó — Han matado a los Blackwell, Ironstone y los Deepmaiden que quedaban en Alicante. Intentaron pelear con Jace, Clary y Alec hace unos días en la calle Waverly. Luke, Magnus y Tessa han averiguado por distintos lados los motivos de ataque.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver Clary con todo esto? — Preguntó Simon — ¿Quieren sacrificar a la hija de Valentine, es eso?

— No. — Dijo Clary — No… es eso

— ¿Entonces…?

— Clary está embarazada.

El cerebro de Simon hizo un fuerte cortocircuito, luego de esta noticia comenzó a entender toda esta similitud. Clary estaba actuando de forma muy rara días previos a su boda, iba al baño cada dos segundos, vomitaba y luego andaba con demasiado sueño, además de comer cosas como enchiladas, frutillas con crema chantillí y mezclar truchas saltarinas, con macarrones con queso y pan rallado.

— Esta no es la clase de noticias de las que uno quiere enterarse, de parte de su mejor amiga, después de regresar de mi luna de miel.

— Simon… ni yo lo esperaba — Dijo Clary — Cuando me enteré, pensé que era muy precipitado pues esperaba ir despacio con Jace, estábamos comprometidos ni siquiera casados. No quise esperar más a dar la noticia a todos porque amaba la idea, y quería hacer feliz a Jace. Sin embargo… mi embarazo no trajo buenas noticias.

— Pero Clary… serás madre. ¿Eso no puede ser…malo? — Luego miró a Jace enojado — ¿Acaso no quieres ser padre? ¡¿Le dijiste algo malo?!

Jace le reprochó con la mirada.

— Jace si se enfureció — Dijo Jocelyn — Pero no fue porque no quisiera al bebé o a Clary, si no que su hijo corre riesgo de vida.

— Y Clary también.

— No logramos entender. — Dijo Isabelle — ¿Acaso…? Oh. Los demonios venían porque sabían que Clary estaba embarazada. Querían matarlos a ambos.

— Hay…. Una maldición que dijo Marbas, un demonio mayor. — dijo Jocelyn — Que dijo que matarían a los últimos miembros de cada familia, desde los últimos hasta los más antiguos que sean sobrevivientes, a fin de acabar con ellos.

— ¿Qué?

Isabelle no quería creerlo.

— Van a matarnos Izzy — Dijo Jace — A ti y a Alec por los Lightwood, a Clary por ser la última Fairchild, y a mi hijo por ser el último Herondale. Eso incluye a Sia por ser hija de Jem Carstairs, porque… ya mataron a Emma.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Emma muerta? ¿Emma Carstairs, la chica rubia, pariente de…?

— La mataron los demonios — Dijo Clary — Su plan está resultando.

— Es por eso que estaba enojado — Dijo Jace — No quiero que ni Clary ni mi hijo salgan lastimados.

— Ay rayos… esto es peor de lo que pensé. Creí que con el funeral de mi suegro ya fu suficiente.

Ahora Jocelyn se puso en alerta.

— ¿Robert? ¿muerto?

Isabelle y Simon asintieron al unísono.

Jocelyn se sintió devastada por Maryse, ella había conocido a los Lightwood y se había llevado muy bien con ellos, les apoyó con lo de Max y después de la muerte de J.C. Morgenstern, Maryse se había vuelto cercana a Jocelyn.

— Chicos, tenemos que hablar adentro — Dijo Magnus un poco mñas compuesto y afirmándose en Alec, quien intentaba cuidarlo como quien cuida a una figurita de porcelana — Tenemos que tomar otras medidas de precaución, Jace, Clary, Jocelyn, Isabelle y tú también Serghi.

— Me llamo Simon. — Bufó — ¿Cuándo se aprenderá mi nombre?

— Podrán pasar cien años y jamás será merecedor de aprenderse tu nombre — Le sonrió Clary. Se sentía aliviada de tener a su amigo de regreso, aunque no de la manera que ella esperaba.

El pasar con los Blackthorn era algo que a Tessa le gustaba mucho, verlos a ellos era como visitar a Jace, le recordaba el cómo sus hijos habían formado a aquella familia y como ella con Will habían dejado a tal descendencia.

Arthur Blackthorn conocía la historia de Tessa e incluso le parecía extraño verla, pero sabía que a sus hijos les agradaba su compañía así que por eso se quedaban con ella.

Los recuerdos de Lucie Blackthorn le llovían a la cabeza de Tessa cuando se sentaba a leer junto a la pequeña Ariadne, pero la más parecida a su hija era Drusilla y Livia, ambas tenían su cabello y sus ojos, pero era Drusilla la más aficionada a escribir como lo era su hija. Le sorprendía como los ojos de Jesse, su yerno se reflejaban por generaciones.

Tessa todavía se acordaba de sus nietos, de la mirada de Owen Herondale, el hijo de Jamie y Cordelia, corriendo por el instituto junto con Phineas y Janis Blackthorn, los hijos de Lucie y Jesse.

Se preguntó si viviría lo mismo con Sia, si los demonios no estuvieran tras ella.

Le costaría años quizás, no se sabría decir con exactitud cuántos para responderse a aquella pregunta. Pero en el futuro se veían otros dos nuevos niños corriendo a su alrededor y a otra pequeña chicuela bastante entrometida. Tessa sonrió pensando en construir su propia historia.

Con Jem.

Esa noche se había quedado con su esposo e hija, en el Instituto de Los Ángeles. Mientras su hija dormía junto a Drusilla y la pequeña Ariadne Blackthorn, Jem y ella tenían una habitación para ellos solos, en donde aprovechando que el ruido no escapaba de más allá de esas cuatro paredes, se dispusieron a hacer el amor, como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

Le gustaba hacerlo con él. Jem era delicado y muy cuidadoso con sus caricias, pero a la vez era seguro con sus movimientos y embestidas. Adoraba sus besos y su espalda, le fascinaba. Y le fascinaba más cuando cada mañana, después de hacerlo, Jem se despertaba desayunar cantando variadas canciones de amor.

Él siempre le dedicaba canciones, y nunca faltaba la excepción a su repertorio.

Esta mañana, mientras Tessa tomaba una taza de café descafeinado en el comedor del Instituto, Jem bajó cantando un nuevo tema "_She's got a smile that it seems to me. Reminds me of childhood memories… Where everything. Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_…"

Luego la rodeaba de la cintura y le besaba el cuello, como en aquella mañana y seguía tarareando canciones, ahora estaba metido con "_Sweet Child O`Mine_" de Guns N` Roses. _"Now and then when I see her face. She takes me away to that special place, And if I stared too long. I'd probably break down and cry…  
Oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine…"_

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Jem, al ver como Tessa dejaba de observarlo y se quedaba mirando a la nada, como pérdida en otro mundo, de miedos y preocupaciones.

— Nada, solo pensaba… en Sia. A veces pienso que… sólo me preocupa que le puedan hacer daño.

— Tranquila. — Jem la tomó por los hombros — Le enseñaré a defenderse.

Tessa le sonrió con dulzura. Jem era un buen hombre con ella y un padre maravilloso, tanto que a veces ella no se lo merecía. Ella intentó imaginar a Jem al lado de otra mujer, abrazándola, besándola y teniendo una vida con esa otra. Tessa sintió otra vez los celos, como aquel momento en que una muchacha de una tienda se acercó a Jem para decirle que una chaqueta de cuero, le asentarían con sus ojos porque era guapo. O en aquella noche hace unos años fueron a un bar y cuando Tessa regresó del tocador, había dos mundanas hablando con su entonces novio.

Jem era demasiado ingenuo en ese aspecto, él solo les hablaba con amabilidad con esas chicas. Pero aun así Tessa seguía celosa, estaba claro que no era justo, pues Jem tuvo que verla casada y viviendo al lado de Will por casi toda su vida.

Pero después de aquellos celos de adolescente, Jem siempre se acercaba a ella y la besaba en público. Si bien el cazador de sombras era tímido, le gustaba dejar en claro que ella era en cierto modo, suya. Su novia, su esposa, su todo.

Para luego recitarle poemas en el oído:

_Yo te he nombrado reina.  
Hay más altas que tú, más altas.  
Hay más puras que tú, más puras.  
Hay más bellas que tú, hay más bellas._

Pero tú eres la reina.

Cuando vas por las calles  
nadie te reconoce.  
Nadie ve tu corona de cristal, nadie mira  
La alfombra de oro rojo  
que pisas donde pasas,  
la alfombra que no existe.

Y cuando asomas  
suenan todos los ríos  
de mi cuerpo, sacuden  
el cielo las campanas,  
y un himno llena el mundo.

Sólo tú y yo,  
sólo tú y yo, amor mío,  
lo escuchamos.

Y entonces Tessa reía y le replicaba: "_Pero estás diciéndome poemas, tú no haces eso. No te gusta la literatura"_ y él le respondería en un abrazo: "_Soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti, aun si eso implica leer poesía, y eso incluye a Pablo Neruda, que de todos es mi favorito_" Y ella le besaba con intensidad, lo llevaba con cuidado a la habitación y hacían el amor.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Jem acercando su frente contra la suya — ¿Te preocupa Sia?

— Sí. Ya le han quitado la vida a Emma, tu "sobrina", la última descendiente que quedaba de Elías Carstairs. Siento que… quieren destruir nuestra familia, si fueron por ella, irán por Sia y luego por ti….

— Nadie tocará nuestra familia, Tessa. — Habló Jem — No dejaré que nadie lastime a nuestra hija.

— Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos… a otro lado… quizás… en Londres, pero con mundanos. Si vivimos como mundanos, no nos atacaran.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Clary su hijo, Tess? No podemos dejarlos, no podemos dejar que el último descendiente de Will quede a su suerte. Ni tú ni yo queremos que eso pase. El hijo de Clary es parte de nuestra familia también, tanto como lo es nuestra hija. No dejaré que los lastimen a los dos. Si nos vamos los tres a Londres ¿Qué será de Clary y su bebé?

— Vendrá con nosotros, hablaré con Jocelyn. Entenderá que es por el bien de su hija y de su nieto.

— Desearía que esto no estuviera pasando — Musitó Jem — Es peor de lo que creía, quieren extinguirnos a medida de liquidar a nuestros niños. Debe ser obra de Jonathan Morgenstern

— Pero él está muerto, Jem.

— Alguien tiene que seguir sus ideales ¿no? Uno de sus leales oscuros, alguien que quizás pudo escapar, que la Clave no pudo encarcelar.

Jem tenía razón. Cuando Jonathan murió, la Clave empezó una búsqueda exhaustiva de los Cazadores de Sombras Oscuros para dejarlos capturados en la Ciudad de Hueso. Sólo hubo un caso que dejaron pasar, porque pensaron que podía recuperarse, fue intercedido por el representante del consejo de los hombres lobos y les rogó a los hermanos que ayudaran la única liberada del clan de prisioneros.

— ¡Por el ángel! — Exclamó Tessa — Jem, ¿Crees que fue Amatis Graymark, la hermana de Luke?

— No lo sé, no puedo estar seguro. Pero podría caber en mis sospechas. — Jem luego miró su reloj pulsera y miró a Tessa — Hay que buscar a Sia para irnos a casa, de seguro de estar con Ty.

Tessa sonrió, le agradaba Tiberius Blackthorn, a pesar del resto lo considerara un "bicho raro".

— Iré yo a buscarla — Tessa sonaba animosa y un poco despreocupada — Si vas tú, te sobornará para que la dejes dormir en la misma habitación que Ty.

— Mi pequeña no me soborna.

— Al menos me aseguraré de que esos dos jovencitos no hagan cosas indebidas.

— ¿Cómo besarse en pijama en plena noche a luz de la luna sobre la cama? — Jem levantó las cejas con picardía hacia Tessa, ella río. Ninguno de los dos olvidaba aquella noche, en que ella había entrado a verlo y él estaba tocando afiebrado su violín, y lo que sucedió después entre ellos fue lo suficientemente erótico para que ambos se sonrojaran tras más de ciento treinta y algo años.

— Juro que los detendré a tiempo — Dijo Tessa — Y nos iremos los tres a casa.

— Las estaré esperando. — Dijo Jem y la besó.

¿Cómo se puede ser feliz y ser aceptado, siendo uno mismo? La gente usualmente dice "Sé tú mismo", pero cuando le muestras tal como y como tú eres te rechazan.

Quizás por eso Tiberius se aislaba en su habitación a realizar sus colecciones y experimentos. El muchacho de dieciséis años las pasaba solo en esta habitación cuando no estaba entrenando, o cuando no estaba con Sia, su mejor amiga, la responsable de su pérdida de tiempo profunda.

Mientras observaba como uno de sus experimentos hacía ebullición surgía efecto, se imaginaba a sí mismo como un gran cazador de sombras. Él no era un gran guerrero, no como Mark, ni como Julian, ni menos como lo fue Emma, era solo Tiberius, un muchachito extraño, inquieto y buen lanzador de cuchillos.

A veces él estaba en "su mundo" como decían sus hermanos, él era el que hacía los deberes, leía los libros y realizaba las investigaciones. Los demás peleaban, entrenaban, salían con sus amigos, etc.

— Hey Einstein, no te encierres en tu laboratorio ¡Hay vida allá fuera!

Sonó un estruendo estrepitoso, varios frascos que el muchacho tenía cayeron al suelo y soltó sorpresivamente algunos apuntes que tenía. Detestaba que lo interrumpieran.

— ¡Por el ángel! Sia me asustaste

La pequeña sonrió.

— Sia. No puedo concentrarme con música — Exclamó el muchacho apagando el aparato y volviéndose a sus estudios.

— Vamos Tibs, no es cualquier música. ¡Son "Los Beatles"! Tus experimentos con aquellos gusanillos serán mejor con algo de _"Here comes the sun_" o "_We can work it out_"

— Tú y tus extraños gustos.

— Tengo un buen oído musical. — Sonrió la muchacha, entonces tomó su reproductor de música y con un cablecillo que los mundanos llaman "USB" lo enchufó en la radio que ella le había regalado a Ty para cuando este cumplió los doce años.

Tiberius ignoró todo intento que su amiga hacía por captar su atención. Hacía semanas que quería investigar, además del sistema de reproducción de gusanillos, una fórmula que permitiría acabar rápido con los demonios usando los restos de ropa quemada de Jace Herondale con el mítico fuego celestial. Intentaba explicarse, que sucedía si aplicaba algunas mezclas en su vaso precipitado y conseguía reavivar el fuego. ¿Se podría reavivar el fuego celestial? Él esperaba que sí.

Las hipótesis e investigaciones eran como un juego de niños para Tiberius, le entretenía, al igual que los libros de Sherlock Holmes y su amigo Watson. Después de que Emma, a quien consideraba como su hermana muriera, hacía que necesitara casi como una droga el investigar y encerrarse en su habitación "laboratorio de científico loco" cualquier cosa, por muy insignificante que fuese.

Mark solía decirle que era un niño friki empedernido que jamás conseguiría encontrar una chica con quien salir, e incluso tener amigos, a veces Drusilla lo comparaba con uno de los nerds de la serie mundana de tv "The Big Bang Theory", pero a Tiberius no le importaba y menos le importaba cuando Helen le decía a Sia que _"menos mal que te convertiste en su amiga, es tan extraño a veces, papá creía que sus únicos amigos eran esos bicharracos que estudiaba" _

Pero a él no le importaba. Sabía que era lo suficientemente diferente para no encajar entre sus hermanos, o los otros niños cazadores de sombras. Cuando Sia le habló por primera vez cuando una tarde Jem y Tessa le llevaron a conocer a Emma al Instituto de Los Ángeles, fue como si Raziel se apiadara de su soledad y le mandará uno de sus pequeños ángeles a hacerle compañía. Porque cuando la conoció, Tiberius pensó que Sia era un pequeño ángel.

Ella le había saludado y sentado a su lado para preguntarle que estaba leyendo, fue entonces cuando Sia conoció el primer tomo de los libros de Holmes, él le contaba que deseaba ser tan buen detective como el protagonista de los libros y ella sonrió. Solo sonrió y en la cabeza de Ty sonaba _Till there was you_ de los mismos Beatles que Sia escuchaba con frecuencia. Ella sonreía y hablaba de que amaba la música y sobre todo los melódicos sonidos del violín, mientras _"there was music and wonderful roses. They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew. There was love all around. But I never heard it singing, No I never heard it at all till there was you…"_

El leve recuerdo del cómo conoció a su mejor amiga, le hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas e incluso descuartizar a un pobre gusanillo.

Había sonado hace unos minutos "_I wanna hold your hand_" con una Sia Carstairs canturreando y bailando como una loquilla. Pero a Tiberius le agradaba, era una de las pocas cosas que le hacía sonreír, porque ella era increíble, era maravillosa, Sia era una pequeña esferita de luz que brillaba en la oscuridad en mundo lleno de sombras.

_"Oh! Darling, please believe. I`ll never do you no harm…"_

El reproductor cambió de canción tan rápidamente que Sia no consiguió darse cuenta que jamás había escuchado canción como aquella. Era lenta, bailable en pareja bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas por los balcones de la Sala de Los Acuerdos de Idris, excepto tal vez, que en Idris no escuchaban a grupos tan mundanos como Los Beatles.

_"Believe me when I tell you. I`ll never do you no harm. Oh! Darling, if you leave me. I`ll never make it alone. Believe me when I beg you… don`t ever leave me alone" _

La muchacha comenzó a tararear la canción para acercarse a Tiberius Blackthorn y molestarle, a Sia siempre le agradaba fastidiarlo, su ceño se fruncía y su boca pálida se curvaba de una manera divertida que a Sia le causaba mucha gracia.

— ¿Qué haces? — Sia le había arrebatado las gafas a Tiberius, mientras canturreaba lentamente "Oh! Darling" un millar de veces. — Necesito mis gafas, mi experimento, Sia… no… Sia basta… Sia que no.

_"Sia esto, Sia aquello, Sia no, Sia no es buena idea, Sia basta ya"_ Sia nunca iba a escucharle, ella a diferencia de él, iba a seguir lo que le dictaba su corazón y como su corazón era puro, ella elegiría lo correcto.

— ¡Sia, por el ángel!

— Sólo baila un segundo conmigo.

_"When you told me you didn`t need me anymore. Well you know I nearly broke down and cried. When you told me you didn´t need me anymore. Well you know I nearly broke dowm and died"_

Sia le tomó de la mano. No era la primera vez que le tomaba la mano desde que le conocía, pero esa vez, Tiberius sintió una potente descarga eléctrica que le encendió el cuerpo, caminó hacia ella y se puso a bailar, lento, inseguro, pero bailaba.

"_Oh! Darling, if you leave me. I'll never make it alone. Believe me when I tell you. I'll never do you no harm…"_ De seguro a John Lennon y a Paul McCartney cuando niños les hubiese gustado salir a bailar en la escuela con alguien como Sia, que cantara con energía sus alocadas canciones y gritara por ellos para hacerles barra antes de ser Los Beatles. Quizás sería objetivo de inspiración de las canciones de Lennon, de las letras de George Harrison o de la compañía de Ringo, pensaba Tiberius mientras bailaba con su amiga, en medio de su habitación, de forma lenta, como los lentos de la década de los 80`S, le tomó la cintura y ella cuidadosamente apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Tiberius aspiró el aroma de su cabello, olía a césped recién cortado y dulces de chocolate de menta como el shampoo que ella solía usar.

_"When you told me you didn't need me anymore. Well you know I nearly broke down and cried. When you told me you didn't need me anymore. Well you know I nearly broke down and died…"_

¿Cómo sería la vida sin ella? ¿Cómo podría hacerla su parabatai sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría perderla?

_"Oh! Darling, please believe me. I'll never let you down. Believe me when I tell you. I'll never do you no harm…"_

La música los guiaba, los transportaba a un tiempo y espacio donde no había demonios, no existía la muerte ni el dolor, el color no era blanco y negro, estaban ellos dos, solos, bailando juntos en medio de una extraña habitación en Los Ángeles en medio de la tarde, en el año 2015. Cualquiera que viera aquella escena se daría cuenta de que amistades como aquellas no son peculiares, claro que no.

Tiberius tardaría en darse cuenta, quizás unos meses más, cuando sienta que sin ella está vacío por dentro, ella en cambio, tardaría quizás un par de años para cuando se funda en sus brazos y le ruegue jamás la deje, que no puede vivir sin él.

Se demoraran en darse cuenta, ahora no lo saben. Porque crecieron siendo amigos desde que tienen uso de razón y eso son ahora, simplemente amigos, un par de a amigos cazadores de sombras que leen, se toman de las manos, oyen música y bailan juntos en la tarde.

La historia en unos años dirá, cómo sus miradas se hacen una y como sus sonrisas y sus risas se unen en medio de la oscuridad, cuando ya sus maneras de acompañarse sean diferentes a como lo fueron antes. Y entonces ella dirá "_Al menos, dejaste de lado tus experimentos con lagartijas y gusanos_" y él le responderá "_Gracias a esas horas de ñoñería he contribuido a la humanidad_" Y ambos volverían a reír. Y reirían por mucho tiempo más, y habrán reído, llorado, gritado y sufrido, todo junto, porque juraron permanecer juntos hasta el fin de sus días.

— Sia — Tessa había abierto la puerta de la habitación de Tiberius — Hija, tenemos que irnos. Despídete de los Blackthorn. ¿Qué… estaban haciendo?

Ya para ese momento, Sia y Tiberius ya se había separado. A una distancia razonable.

— Nada. — Dijo Sia sin despejar su mirada de los ojos gris tormenta de su amigo — Sólo hablábamos, ya me iba mamá.

— Vamos, iremos con Magnus y Clary. — Anunció Tessa esperando en la puerta a su hija, Sia se alejó de Tiberius y comenzó a caminar para irse.

El muchacho se adelantó, le tomó de la mano y la giró para susurrarle algo en el oído, algo que a ella le hizo revolverse el estómago como quien se subiera a la montaña rusa quinientas veces.

— Prométeme que no me dejarás, que si te vas algún día… — La voz de Ty sonó apagada. — Volverás a mí.

Sia se volvió hacía él, se puso de puntillas y le besó la frente.

— _Mizpah._ — Dijo. Y Tiberius parpadeó aturdido ante sus ojos, y ante los ojos de Tessa que ha llamado a su hija a marcharse.

— ¿Qué…. Ha sido eso?

— Es una especie de decir adiós sin decir adiós. — Dijo Sia. — Eso significa. Es una referencia a un pasaje de la Biblia. Y Mizpah por cuanto dijo _"Vigilé, Señor entre tú y yo cuando nos apartemos el uno del otro"_

Sia Carstairs salió por aquella puerta al lado de su madre, mientras Tiberius Blackthorn la observó partir expulsando un leve suspiro. 


End file.
